Ella es el enemigo
by Nefer W
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Hermione Granger no fuese hija de muggles?¿Si voldemort hubiese muerto mucho antes?¿Si lily y James potter no hubiesen muerto?¿Si Harry no fuese famoso?...
1. Nuevo curso, viejos enemigo

**Ella es el enemigo**

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Hermione no fuese hija de muggles, si su familia fuese una arraigada familia de magos respetuosos con la pureza de Sangre? ¿Q hubiese pasado si Voldemort no hubiese llegado tan lejos en su poder; si Dumbledore le hubiese parado los pies muy, muy pronto; si Lily y James Potter no hubiesen muerto; si Harry no fuese famoso?

Sería un Mundo distinto, pero ¿no tendrían el mismo destino?

casi **TODOS los personajes son de JK Rowling **(ella da y quita la vida).

Hola!!! Este es mi primer fic aquí en fanfictión, tengo otros sin publicar y muchos sin terminar, pero espero animarme a subirlos y acabarlos todos. Espero q os guste!!! y poder publicar y actualizar seguido, no quiero volver a abandonar un fic nunca Mais Jajajaja

NeferW ( de Weasley, yeah)

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **

1 de Septiembre en la estación de Kings Cross, cientos de personas recorrían los andenes con prisa, buscando el tren que les llevaría a su destino. El ajetreo era tal que nadie se fijó en la pequeña familia que avanzaba despreocupadamente hacia un muro de sólida piedra.

El Padre iba empujando un carrito portaequipajes y hablaba con un muchacho de unos 17 años. Padre e hijo eran como dos gotas de agua, de altura media y complexión pequeña, pero de musculatura fuerte; ambos morenos, con un pelo negro como la noche y despeinado, casi podría pensarse que acababan de salir de un tornado. La única diferencia notable eran sus miradas, la de James Potter era más bien corriente, de un tono tierra, la de su hijo Harry de un verde esmeralda que llamaba la atención de todo aquel se cruzaba con ella. En unos segundos chocarían contra el muro, ambos iban distraidos hablando de su deporte favorito, comentando jugadas y discutiendo movimientos.

Un paso y el carrito cargado con dos baules y dos jaulas chocaría contra la fría piedra, ninguno estaba pendiente de su destino y nadie en la estación reparó en su inminente choque. En un segundo, padre e hijo desaparecieron de la vista de la gente.

Unos pasos por detrás Lily Potter, con su cuerpo menudo y su melena caoba, avanzaba despacio de la mano de una niña de 11 años. La niña, parecida en físico a su madre, tenía el pelo azabache de James con un grueso mechón blanco enmarcándole la cara y los ojos color bosque, las vetas verde esmeralda heredadas de su madre se intercalaban con la tierra líquida de James. Alice estaba plantada en el suelo, inmóvil, mientras Lily intentaba convencerla para que siguiera andando.

-Cielo, no tienes que tener miedo, has cruzado al anden muchas veces y nunca ha pasado nada

La niña dió un paso pequeño y temeroso, pero volvió a quedarse estática al ver pasar a un grupo de niños de su edad hablando con sus padres.

-Alice, cariño, no va a pasar nada, no debes tener miedo. ¿Prefieres que te coja y te cruce al brazo?- dijo la madre con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa bondadosa. La niña miró incréduda a su madre

-¿Crees que no se andar?- su voz era suave y temblorosa. – No es el muro lo que me da miedo, mami. ES…

-Lo seAlice, pero no pasa nada, no pasará nada, no haras daño a nadie.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- La urgencia invadió su mirada, la espectación, el anhelo de una respuesta. La mano de su madre viajó hasta su mejilla en un gesto cálido y reconfortante, sus miradas se encontraron: desesperación y miedo frente a comprensión y amor.

-Lo se, hija.

La pequeña asintió y avanzó, agarrando fuertemente la mano de su madre y desapareciendo tras el muro de piedra que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 de la estación deKings Cross en plena ciudad londinense. La multitud, una vez mas, ignoró la magia que les rodeaba, aquella que existía descaradamente frente a sus narices a cada instante. Todos siguieron corriendo y charlando alrededor del muro que separaba dos mundo tan estrechamente unidos y tan diferentes entre si.

-¡Harry! – Un joven alto y pelirrojo, de ojos azules, intentaba llamar la atención del recién llegado.-¡Ey, Harry!

-Ron, amigo – dijo el joven al llegar a su lado. Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo desde la infancia estaba mas alto que nunca y le pasaba por lo menos una cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?, si siempre llegais por los pelos – rió el moreno dandole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Ya, sí…- respondió su amigo sonrojandose un poco y saludando también al sr Potter- querían asegurarse de llegar con tiempo para despedira Alice- dijo mirando de reojo a una mujer y una chica pelirrojas que estaban reunidos cerca de allí. Harry las conocía bien, se había criado con ellas, pero la larga melena de la joven captó su miranda, hipnotizándolo con esos suaves movimientos producidor por el viento- ¿Cómo lo lleva?- Preguntó su amigo sacándolo molestamente de aquel trance.

-Pues mal – admitió cabizbajo

- Harry, cariño, estás altísimo – dijo la mujer regordeta y bajita abrazando al muchacho- No te perdono que este verano no hayas pasado tiempo con nosotros en la Madriguera- dijo con un falso tono de resentimiento.- ¡James!¿ Cómo estais? ¿Y Lily y Alice?

- Todo bien, por ahí vienenMolly, ¿Qué tal vosotros?

- Bien, bien – respondió ya sin hacerle caso al hombre mientras se acercaba a la pequeña niña- ¿Cómo estás, cielo? He traido esto para ti – Añadió sacando un pequeño paquetito de chucherías del bolso y guiñándole un ojo- para el viaje.

- Gracias señora Weasley- una sonrisa inundó su cara y todas sus facciones cambiaron.- ¡HolaGinny!- Saludó alegremente a la joven que se acercaba. La hija menor de los Weasley era bajita y delgada, sus facciones eran muy parecida a las de su madre y su pelo rojo fuego caia en cascada por su espalda hasta la cintura.

- Hola pequeña- respondió la aludida sonriente.- ¿Preparada para aprender? – dijo dándole dos besos y un fuerte abrazo- Hogwarts te va a encantar- añadió. Una sombra de preocupación y miedo cruzó los ojos de la pequeña bruja que quedó paralizada con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.- Y yo estaré alli para vigilarte- añadió con un guiño y un pequeño abrazo para tranquilizarla.

Alice respiró un poco mas tranquila, pero seguía aterrada. Su padre le propuso buscar un buen compartimento en el tren y subir su equipaje y su mascota para acomodarlos y ella fue tras el sin dejar de temblar ni apartar su vista del suelo.

-¿Sigue igual, querida?

-Sí, Molly. Espero que las clases le ayuden a controlarse y a animarse un poco.

-Estará bien, señora Potter. Me encargaré de vigilarla y darle animos

- GraciasGinny, eres un cielo, pero no vayas a perder tiempo de estudio por ello. Se que estará bien y ya hablé con Dumbledore de su problema y me ha asegurado que todo el profesorado estará pendiente para ayudarla.

-¿La pequeña niña Potter necesita vigilancia??- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras trasHarry y Ron. El comentarió había sido tan leve que solo los dos muchachos pudieron oirlo.

-Cierra la boca Malfoyo te la cerrareyo- amenazó Harry antes de girarse y ver que no había errado en sus suposiciones.

Un chico de su misma edad, alto, atlético, con el pelo de un rubio antinatural y los ojos del color de las nubes cuando hay tormenta, con una expresión permanente de odio estaba frente a ellos. Draco malfoy era el peor enemigo deHarry, ambos se odiaban a muerte desde elprimer día en Hogwarts; de hecho, desde que se conocieron en ese mismo sitio (el anden 9 y ¾) seis años atrás. Malfoy venía inevitablemente acompañado de sus guardaespaldasVincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, ambos gigantescos, musculosos y completamente estúpidos, y de las dos víboras más insoportables y maquiavélicas de todoHogwarts: Pansy Parkinson, pequeña, morena, con cara de pocosamigos y una risadiabólica y Hermione Granger, bajita, castaña, de pelo enmarañado y una sabelotodo insufrible que le hacía la vida imposible a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino.

Harry avanzó un paso amenazante hacia el grupo y todos movieron sus manos hacia sus varitas, Ginnyse había acercado y flanqueabaa Harry por si izquierda mientras Ron lo hacía por su derecha. Todos tenían las varitas escondidas pero a punto cuando un estruendoso pitido hizo eco en el lugar y una voz amplificada anunciaba el último aviso para subir al tren de camino a la escuela.

-Has tenido suerte, Potter – dijo Malfoy asqueado mientras se giraba y se alejaba de allí con si séquito- pero andatecon ojoen Hogwarts

Ron iba a replicar cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y lo paró.

-Subid al tren chicos, no perdais el tiempo con…esos.

-Si, tioSirius- dijoHarry al ver a su padrino allí parado y serio- Nos vemos pronto- añadió al tiempo que le daba unos golpes en la espalda.

-CuidateHarry, no te metas en lios.- dijo su madre al acercarse al grupo- y cuida de tu hermana.

- Lo haré mamá, nos vemos en navidad.

Y sin más subió con su equipaje flotando detrás deél, Ron y Ginny subieron un minuto después, tras haberse despedido de su madre y haber recibido elinevitable sermón sobre los beneficios de no meterse en peleas. " Cómo si las buscásemos nosotros!" decía cada año Ron al subir al tren.

Ginny se despidió de ellos para ir en busca de sus amigasy Harry y Ron fueron en busca de sus compañeros de curso.

- Pórtate bien y no te metas en lios- dijo una voz aguda a sus espaldas.

- Y cuida de tu hermanita mostruosa- Añadió otra voz mientras la primera reia como una hiena.- ¿Qué pasaPotter, no sabes mantenerte fuera de los lios ni un segundo?

-¿Qué pasaGranger, no sabes mantenerte lejos de nosotros ni un segundo?- respondió Ron con furia y sorna. La aludida se sonrojó ligeramente por la ira mientrasParkinson seguía riendo como una hiena.

- Puedo restarte puntos por eso, Weasley, retíralo.

- Yo también puedo restarte puntos por eso, Granger- respondió Ron con el tono mas desagradable que pudo- No me impresionas, para nada.- añadió mientras los ojos de la joven brillaban de un modo extraño- Vámonos, Harry.- Y ambos siguieron su camino por el pasillo del tren hasta encontrar el compartimento donde suamigo Neville les esperaba mientras la locomotora escarlata comenzaba a rodar y poco a poco se alejaba del anden y de sus familias rumbo a suúltimo año en Hogwarts.


	2. Comienza la aventura

Hola a todos!!!! Aquí mi segundo capítulo!! Espero que no os haya parecido demasiado tiempo para actualizar jajaja no puedo hacerlo mucho mas seguido porque además...ESTOY DE EXAMENES Weeee Jajajaj q horror, pero como mi buena compatriota Ysa-Granger dice " escribir me ayuda a relajarme y distraerme del agobio estudiantil" ( no lo dijiste con esas palabras pero mas o menos fue eso, no? Jajajajaja)

Espero que os guste!! que digo? que os encante!!! y espero que me deis vuestras impresiones con muchos comentarios!!!! tanto buenos como malos, quiero de todo!!!

y ahoraen especial para SandyMalfoy29: Lo siento, en serio, lo siento muchísimo, ya no por como reaccioné si no por haberlo centrado en tí cuando fuiste la única q no dijo nada, pero tb necesito que entiendas que me dolió algo así cuando ni sikiera había empezado a escribir. Espero q podamos volver a empezar y olvidar ese pequeño desliz. ;)

y Ahora siiiiiiiiiiii CAPI CAPI CAPiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Nota:** Casi **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**, la que todo lo crea y lo destruye. **Yo no gano nada con esta publicación** más que mi felicidad y la de los que al leera quedan con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de leer en sus mentes. Porque la lectura es la mejor droga jamás creada por el hombre.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Neville era amigo de Harry y Ron desde que tenía memoria, sus padres, al igual que los de sus amigos, habían formado parte de la legendaria Orden del Fénix que en su día derrotó a Voldemort, el mago tenebroso mas temido de todos los tiempos. Por desgracia los padres de Neville no tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir, una mortífaga, Bellatrix Lestrange, los había torturado hasta la muerte. Neville se crió con su abuela, una mujer imponente y estricta. Era un chico patoso, al principio nadie creia que fuese a poseer magia en su sangre, pero su abuela se negaba a aceptarlo, era su nieto, hijo de dos grandes aurores. Sus tios y primos no paraban de molestarle para que sacase la magia pero no conseguían nada. Un día que Harry, Ron y él jugaban cerca de la Madriguera, la casa de Ron, éste le hizo caer en un estanque sin querer, pero Neville nunca tocó el agua, sus poderes le hicieron flotar sobre ella, había sido el pánico (ya que no sabía nadar) lo que hizo aflorar su magia. Aquel fue un día de fiesta para todos.

Con los años, Neville había cambiado mucho. De pequeño era bajito y regordete, todos se metían con el por su miedo constante, su nerviosismo, el ser patoso y no muy bueno con la varita. Pero con los años y los lios en los que se había metido por culpa de Ron y Harry había espabilado. Además, ahora era alto y delgado, "el estirón" que había dado ese verano le sentaba bien, no parecía el mismo y se había dejado barba "por pereza" según dijo.

El cielo a través de la ventana iba apagándose, los tres jóvenes habían pasado la mayoría del viaje hablando sobre sus respectivos veranos. Aunque todos habían pasado tiempo juntos, cada familia había viajado a un sitio de vacaciones.

Ron, con sus padres y su hermana Ginny, había ido a visitara Charlie, el segundo de los siete hijos del matrimonio, a Rumanía donde trabajaba con dragones; les contó todo sobre las costumbres de las gentes de allí, sobre dragones, la reserva donde los criaban y también como Charlie les había llevado a hacer un recorrido turístico para magos.

Los Potter no solían hacer viajes muy largos por Alice, pero Harry les contó que habían viajado a España, a la zona del Mediterráneo recorriéndola de Norte a Sur en 15 días y que lo habían pasado genial en esas playas, mucho mas cálidad que las inglesas. También les contó se sus costumbres, de la comida, de lo distintas que eran las ciudades allí. Y de lo llenísimas que estaban las playas de gente, muggles y magos de todas partes del mundo. Habían visitado pocos sitios mágicos, pero Alice lo había pasado en grande y todos habían vuelto fascinados con el lugar.

Neville les contó que había pasado el verano en Francia y que había visto el colegio Beauxtabons, exclusivo para brujas. Su nueva imagen le había ayudado a conocer a varias chicas y su bajo ninvel de frances y su nerviosismo a ganarselas sin problemas. Ahora se carteaba con tres o cuatro de ellas. Sus amigos estaban celosos, todos recordaban la visita de aquellas alumnas a Hogwarts en su cuarto curso, cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos se celebró en Hogwarts. Cedric Diggori había ganado aquel Torneo y ahora era capitán de un renombrado equipo de quidditch. Harry lo odiaba porque le había quitado la oportunidad de salir con ChoChang, aunq se alegró al curso siguiente, cuando Cedric ya no iba a Hogwarts, al ver a Chang poniéndole una cornamenta digna de exhibición.

Había oscurecido mucho, pronto llegarían al castillo y ron debía hacer la última guardia de prefectos. Nadie sabía aun como habían nombrado a Ron prefecto ya que no era un modelo a seguir precisamente y además para él era un completo fastidio. Alguién tocó el cristal del compartimento pasando de largo a una velocidad pasmosa y Ron salió maldiciendo al pasillo.

-Parece que no le apetece mucho, eh? – dijo Neville Burlón

-La verdad es que no -rió Harry- Pero seguro que le apetece más que pasar tiempo con "lav lav"- añadió elocuentemente. Ambos comenzaron a reir a carcajadas ignorando el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Harry…- susurró una voz débil y llena de temor. Ambos amigos pararon de reir para ver a la pequeña que se asomaba al compartimento.

-Alice, pequeña, pasa- le respondió su hermano contanto amor que cualquiera de Slytherin se habría reido de el al instante.- ¿qué ocurre?

Alice entró despacio y saludo tímidamentea Neville, fue a sentarse juntocon Harry y le habló despacio y susurrando, como siempre.

-Harry, me han dicho que hay una prueba para entrar a las casas. Yo…yo no quiero hacer magia, yo no kería venir – dijo alterandose un poco- yo…

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- preguntó Harry divertido- sólo ha sido una broma, no hay ninguna prueba, solo hay que ponerse un sombrero.

-¿Un sombrero? ¿ En serio? ¿Por qué?- preguntó abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-Para que decida en que casa estarás. Lo ve en tu cabeza.- respondió Neville con cariño para relajarla.- Tú no tendrás que hacer nada.

-¿Y entonces qué hago para estar en Gryffindor?

- No hay q hacer nada, el sombrero ve en ti las cuialidades que te definen y te manda a la casa que más te conviene.

- Pero, ¿y si no voy a Gryffindor?- preguntó asustada. Ambos muchachos rieron, pero fue Ron, desde la puerta el que respondió a la pregunta sobresaltandolos a todos.

-Dará igual a que casa vayas, siempre que no sea Slytherin- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero yo quiero ir a Gryffindor, como vosotros.

- La gente no siempre acaba en la casa que quiere, pero, se supone, que el Sombrero Seleccionador siempre te manda a la casa a la que perteneces en el fondo de tu corazón- citó Harry recordando las palabras de su Director.

-Se supone- remarcó Ron con tono asqueado.

-Habla por ti, Potter.- Dijo a su vez una voz fría y cortante desde la puerta del compartimento. Hermione Granger les miraba con cara de odio. Todos recordaban el día que ellos llegaron a Hogwarts y como el silencio se había hecho en la sala cuando comenzó la selección.

_---------------FlashBasck----------------_

_El viaje en tren había sido divertido y habían conocido a mucha gente nueva. Todos estaban igual de nerviosos ante la selección. Nadie sabía excatamente cómo se hacía y estaban asustados por si debían hacer magia. Neville no paraba de temblar y Ron y Harry de intentar hacer algo de magia aun sin tener ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Había bastantes hijos de muggles que aun estaban más aterrados que ellos, aunq se tranquilizaron al saber que los niños magos tampocos habían hecho magia antes._

_Cuando llegaron, Hagrid, un hombre enorme y barbudo les guió a unos botes de madera para cruzar el Gran lado. Llegaron a las puertas del impresionante colegio donde la profesora McGonagall les esperaba con cara de pocos amigos. En aquel momento todos supieron que no debían hacerla enfadar. Les guió a una sala pequeña y les explicó el proceso de selección y les pidió que esperasen tranquilos._

_Al marcharse, todos comenzaron a hablar y reir aliviados, todos excepto un quinteto: Malfoy y su séquito. Ya antes de entrar a Hogwarts su enemistad con Harry y sus amigos era conocida. Malfoy y los suyos eran hijos de magos ricos y engreidos y sus ellos habían salido igual de engreidos y estúpidos. Sólo defendían la pureza de la sangre y la clase social correspondiente. Para ellos, Neville y Ron, aun siendo de sangre pura eran escoria, puesto que sus familias defendían a los muggles y Harry no era nadie puesto que su madre era hija de muggles, aunque él no conocia a su familia. Malfoy, Parkinson, Granger, Crabbe y Goyle estaban segurísimos de ir a Slytherin, no ser seleccionados para esa casa sería una deshonra para sus familias. _

_La profesora volvió y les llevó al Gran Comedor, donde Granger comenzó sus comentario de niñata empollona que ya nadie soportaba. Escucharon la cancion del Sombrerio Seleccionador entre sonrisas, incredulidad y miedo. Luego uno por uno, por orden alfabético inverso, fueron pasando por el taburete y probándose el sombrero. Algunos recibían su respuesta inmediatamente, como Malfoy o Ron, otros tardaban un poco más. Cuando llegó el turno de Granger el Gran Comedor bullía en conversaciones y murmullos. Algunos atendían a la selección y vieron a esa niña de cabellos erizados acercarse al taburete, todos conocían la respuesta y nadie prestaba mucha atención, hasta que el sombrero, a penas rozar su pelo encrespado, gritó de forma terminante: "GRYFFINDOR"._

_El silencio fue inmediato, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. La cara de incredulidad de la niña y de todos los presentes era idéntica._

_-¡No puede ser, no puede ser!- Repetí desesperada- Quiero que se repita,¡EXIJO QUE SE REPITA!- gritaba. Pero no hubo repetición, el sombrero sabía lo que hacía y todos debían respetar su decisión, aunque aquella noche muchos pensaron que posiblemente los siglos lo habían estropeado un poco ¿Hermione Granger una Gryffindor? ¿Esa arpía que con 11 años atemorizaba a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino?_

_La niña se levantó derrotada del taburete, con lagrimas en los ojos, dirigiéndose al lado opuesto de dónde ella quería ir, a la mesa más alejada de Slytherin. Los Gryffindor no la recibieron, no hubo vítores, ni aplausos y ella se sentó enfadada, humillada y jurándose a si misma que haría lo que fuese por cambiar de casa. Lo cual nunca ocurrió._

_--------Fin del FlashBack------------_

-Sí, se supone- repitió Harry.- Pero tú tranquila, Alice. Si sabes lo que quieres y confías en tí misma, estarás dónde quieras estar, te lo prometo.

Alice sonrió por primera vez en todo el viaje mientras las risas de Hermione resonaban por todo el vagón.

-Que…tierno, Potter - se carcajeó.- Pero no deberías darle falsas ilusiones a la niña- dijo despectivamente. Alice gruñó imperceptiblemente clavando sus ojos en ella, pero la mano de Harry sobre su hombro le hizo callar.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Granger?- dijo Ron a pocos centímetros de ella. Se había levantado en un segundo para encararla y echarla de allí, Alice era como una hermana más para él. Había cogido a Hermione de la muñeca para echarla fuera cuando sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su mano y su brazo y continuaba hasta la boca de su estómago. La quiso soltar al instante, pero su cuerpo no obedecí ala orden. Ella alzó la vista para encarar los ojos azules de Ron, su mirada demostraba que ella también había notado aquello y que le pillaba tan desprevenida como a él.

Pasaban los segundos, Harry y Neville no sabían que ocurría, Ron era tan alto que tapaba por completo a la prefecta. Diez, veinte, treinta segundos…

-¡No me toques, Weasley!- Dijo de repente Hermione alejando la mano sin éxito, como si alguien hubiese dado al play a una escena puesta en pausa.- no me toques…- repitió con la voz débil, por primera vez en años, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos azules.

Ron no podía reaccionar, no sabía que sucedía, esos ojos…solo existían esos ojos marrones, tan comunes y a la vez tan únicos. Su mente era un caos, ¿cómo podía no haber visto nunca esos ojos? Pero esa cara, esa cara si la conocía, Granger… la odiosa Granger… pero esa mirada, sabía que ella había podido ver en lo mas pronfundo de él, como él había podido ver en lo mas profundo de ella y a la vez, no sabía nada. Estaba mareado, descentrado, descolocado, no podía pensar. No pòdía dejar de mirar esos ojos, ese rostro, nunca lo había visto desde tan cerca, nunca se había fijado bien…

-¡Granger!- una Voz fría que arrastraba las palabras llegó del fondo del pasillo. Ambos dieron un respingo y se volvieron a ver a Malfoy parado en meido del corredor, con la vista fija en ellos, en la mano de él sobre la muñeca de ella, en los escasos centímetros que les separaban, justo permaneciendo uno dentro del compartimento y otro fuera, en como él estaba ligeramente sobre ella, en la sorpresa que reflejaban sus rostros. Los ojos grises de Malfoy brillaron de ira, podría haber matado a Weasley con la mirada pero éste ya no le hacía caso, volvía a mirara Hermione desconcertado, incrédulo.

En un solo movimiento se deshizo de la mano de la chica y cerró la puerta del compartimento, volviéndose, quedando de espaldas a la joven, como si ese acto la hiciese desaparecer, a ella y a aquel extraño momento. Al levantar la cabeza un segundo después vió lso rostros incrédulos de sus amigos y a la pequeña Alice sonriendo.

-Ni una palabra- dijo malhumorado. Todos callaron. Pero Alice no dejaba de sonreir y aquello sacaba a Ron de sus casillas, ¿por qué sonreia?

Tras cinco minutos de silencio, justo cuando Ron no pudo más y abrió la boca para preguntarle a la niña, el tren se detuvo y una voz anunció el fin del viaje. Todos salieron al anden en busca de sus carruajes. Mientras, Alice se dirigía sonriente y relajada hacia Hagrid, que llamaba a los alumnos de primer curso para dirigirse a los botes y para comenzar su aventura en Hogwarts. No podía dejar de sonreir, de recordar la escena vivida en el tren, quizá su hermano tenía razón, quizá el Sombrero Seleccionador podía ver más allá que nosotros mismos, quizá él podía ver la verdad en los corazones de todos los magos.

* * *

Espero q os haya gustado!!!! He aprobado este TIMO???

Dioooooooooooooooosss q mala perosna soy no agradecí los reviews!!!!

Muchisimas Gracias a:

*Nena Weasley Granger, por ser la primera y por tener en su haber dos positivísimos reviews q me animan a seguir :D Gracias Nena!!!

*Alice Cullen weasley, Paqui, Karameloza Granger, Luriadna, Lady Melrose, SandyMalfoy29, Ultravioleta ( q por cierto me encanta tu fic y creo q incluso te dejé review) y a mi buena y grandiosa artista compatriota, Ysabel-Granger.

Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews q me animan a seguir, xq me hacen ver que hay quien considera legible mi fic. Un Besazo a todas y hasta el próximo, q espero que sea pronto!

B7s


	3. Un largo viaje

**Holaaaa**

**Actualizando pronto, lo sé, es increible Jajajajaaja espero que os guste este capi aunque es un poco corto, pero hay algunos cambios en la actitud de los personajes, ¿serán permanentes, no lo serán?? Leamoslo...**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios de apoyo, sois lo mejor!! **

**Nota:** Casi **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**, la que todo lo crea y lo destruye. **Yo no gano nada con esta publicación** más que mi felicidad y la de los que al leera quedan con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de leer en sus mentes. Porque la lectura es la mejor droga jamás creada por el hombre.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3. ** **Un Largo Viaje**

Todos se dirigieron a los carruajes que esperaban en fila para llevar a los alumnos al castillo. Desde hacía dos años sabían que estaban tirados por Thestrals, porque lo habían estudiado en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pero solo unos pocos como Neville podían verlos. Harry, Ron y Neville se pusieron a la cola en silencio, los dos morenos miraban al pelirrojo de vez en cuando pero éste seguía con los ojos puestos al frente, fijos en una cabellera encrespada unos 20 pasos por delante.

Unos minutos después hubo un pequeño revuelo en la cabeza de la cola, Harry estiró el cuello pero no veía nada, preguntó a sus amigos, ambos más altos que la mayoría.

-Malfoy- fue la única y primera palabra de Ron desde lo sucedido en el tren.

-¿Pero qué pasa?

- Ni idea- respondió ahora Neville

Siguieron avanzando con normalidad y vieron que, a la cabeza de la fila, Hermione Granger estaba parada de pie a un lado de la cola, su mirada se cruzó por un segundo con la de Ron. ¿Estaba llorando? No, no podía ser, pero el juraría que había visto una lágrima, que había visto esos ojos enrojecidos. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante, Quién, cuándo y por qué le habían hecho algo a ella. _"Espera, ¿desde cuándo te importa eso?"_ pensó Ron.

-¿Qué pasa, tío?- preguntó Harry al verlo en ese estado.

-Nada- dijo mientras avanzaban un poco más sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado. _"Pero qué me estás contando, tío. Que es Granger, que le den"._ Contó las personas, dos carruajes más y estarían a la cabeza. Se puso nervioso,_" ¿Por qué?"_ Un carruaje, ya estaba a menos de dos metros de ella.

-Siguientes

- Por fin- dijo Neville subiendo. Harry subió tras él y Ron dio un paso vacilante hacia la escalerilla, luego se giró a verla. Ella miraba al suelo. Subió al carruaje sin volver a mirar.

- ¿Alguien más?- Preguntó el encargado de la cola

-Sí, yo- dijo una joven pelirroja corriendo hacia el lugar- ¡Ron, déjame subir, me dejaron plantada en tierra!- dijo cuando llegó a la escalerilla.

-Anda sube, enana.- dijo dejándole pasar

-¿Alguien más?- repitió el encargado

-No -dijeron Harry y Neville. Ron miró a otro lado mordiéndose la lengua, no podía hacerlo.

-Un Segundo.- dijo Ginny que aun no se había sentado- ¿Quieres subir o vas a esperar al último carruaje?

-¿Qué haces Ginny?- preguntó su hermano incrédulo y extrañamente agradecido.

-Cállate, Ron. ¿Subes? ¿Qué dices, Hermione?- La muchacha dio un respingo pero se acercó y subió por la escalerilla.

El encargado de la cola cerró la portezuela y el carruaje empezó a moverse. Ginny y Hermione seguían de pie y perdieron el equilibrio. La prefecta cayó sobre Neville y la pelirroja sobre el regazo de Harry. El muchacho se puso colorado hasta la raíz del pelo al verla sentada en sus rodillas y Ginny se levantó deprisa y se acomodó entre él y Neville, mientras Hermione se sentaba enfrente de ellos, en el mismo lado que Ron, pero entre ellos había sitio para una persona o incluso dos. Los primeros 5 minutos fueron en completo silencio, un incomodísimo silencio que sacó a Ron de sus casillas. Miraba por la ventanita intentando alejarse lo más posible de ella. Era una víbora de la comitiva de Malfoy, ¿qué carajo hacía allí con ellos y por qué realmente no le molestaba en absoluto?

-¿Por qué no fuiste en carruaje con tus amigas, - Todos dieron un respingo al ver roto el silencio. Ginny y Hermione le miraron confundidas, no sabían a quién se dirigía- Ginny? – añadió Ron ante la confusión. No pudo contenerse, necesitaba hablar, romper ese silencio, distraerse. Aunque la mirada de desilusión de la castaña no ayudaba mucho.

-Sólo dejan subir seis personas por carruaje- dijo escuetamente.

-Bueno pero vosotras sois cinco, no- dijo Harry confundido y demostrando que conocía demasiado bien su situación. Ron le mirada un poco escéptico mientras Neville sonreía con malicia y Hermione, mirando por la ventanilla sonreía de oreja a oreja sin que nadie la viera. _"¿Por qué sólo yo me doy cuenta de estas cosas?"_ pensaba.

- Sí, bueno- dijo Ginny un poco confundida y sonrojada- Lo que pasa es que pensaba ir con Dean en su carruaje –Ron se tensó sabía de los novios de su hermana y ya no la molestaba por ello, pero eso no quería decir que no le molestase a él la idea de verla con un tío baboso. Harry también se había tensado, Ron pensó que tantos años juntos habían conseguido unirlos hasta el punto de ser verdaderos hermanos. Nada más lejos de la realidad en ese momento.- Lo que pasa es que en el tren mandé a la mierda a Dean y cuando fui con mis amigas pues…¿Qué pasa?

Los tres muchachos sonreían de oreja a oreja, la noticia de su ruptura había alegrado hasta a Neville, compartía dormitorio con los otros dos y con Seamus y Dean y las peleas entre el ex novio de Ginny y Ron eran constantes, este año podría irse a dormir son broncas, ¡Bien!

-Nada, nada- dijo Ron- ¿y por qué no has ido con Luna?

-¿Lunática Lovegood?- fueron las primeras palabras de Hermione y no las más acertadas.

-NO –respondió Ginny enfurecida- LU-NA Lovegood. Ten un poco de respeto por la gente, Granger. "Esa lunática" te da mil vueltas.- Hermione quiso responder

-Déjalo, Granger. El daño está hecho y Ginny tiene razón- Dijo Neville mirándola de arriba abajo- Te da mil vueltas…- La prefecta agachó su cabeza. Igual hubiese sido mejor esperar al último carruaje.

-¿Entonces?- Harry instó a Ginny a responder.

-Luna siempre se espera al último carruaje, cuando me quedé en tierra fui con ella para acompañarla hasta que os vi subiendo. Le dije que viniese- añadió adelantándose al comentario de Neville- pero dijo que el último carruaje siempre va tirado por el Thestral más joven y que a ella le gusta quedarse para darle ánimos en su primer día de trabajo.- Todos sonrieron, era típico de Luna.

- Pero ella…puede ella…- empezó Hermione

-Sí – dijo Neville

-¿Quién…

- Su madre – respondió tajante

-No pensaba burlarme

- Mejor, no hubiese sido una buena idea. No es divertido poder verlos, ¿sabes?- Harry y los Weasley miraban la conversación como un partido de tenis muggle. Neville estaba ala defensiva totalmente cuando, por una vez, Granger no había dicho nada malo.

- Lo sé -afirmó ella en voy baja.- Y son animales preciosos- añadió aun más bajo.

-Tu que sabrás, los dibujos y diagramas de los libros no tienen nada que ver…- Nadie más hablaba, solo Neville podía verlos, todo el mundo sabía lo de sus padres, los valientes aurores y su desgraciado fin.

- Yo puedo verlos- dijo desafiante

-No dijiste eso el año pasado…

-No necesito dar pena a la gente…

- Estoy Orgulloso de mis padres, muy orgulloso y no creo que eso de pena a la gente- Sentenció el joven. Nunca hablaba de sus padres y era un tema que lo cabreaba muchísimo, cómo no llegasen pronto alguien acabaría el viaje a pié.

-Bien dicho, Neville- animó Ginny

- No hablaba de ti… hablaba de mi.- se hizo el silencio. Un silencio denso y expectante.- El primer hijo de mis padres murió al nacer, cuando nací yo esperaban un niño, y no han dejado de repetirme nunca lo doloroso de la pérdida, así que supongo que tengo muy asumido el tema de la muerte y por eso los veo.

Nadie supo que decir, el silencio invadió el carruaje e hizo el aire asfixiante y denso. Ese tipo de confesiones se hacían a los amigos y ninguno de los presentes se sentía allegado a esa arpía y sin querer, sintieron lástima de ella. ¿Les habría contado eso a sus "amigos"?

-¿Por qué te quedaste tu en tierra, Granger?- Preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema, lo cual todos agradecieron.

- Pansy me cambió por Blaise

- Pero en los carruajes caben seis personas – dijo Ron contando con los dedos.

-Sí, pero Crabbe y Goyle cuentan por dos, así que ya iban siete personas en el carruaje, me compadezco del Thestral que tenga que arrastrarlos.- añadió más para sí que para el resto.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego todos rompieron a reír a carcajadas "Muy buena, Granger" decía Neville, "pobre thestral" decía Ron entre lágrimas "llegará muerto". Las risas duraron hasta que el carruaje se paró en la puerta del Castillo. Todos bajaron sonrientes, parecían un grupo unido, nadie hubiese adivinado que uno de ellos era en verdad ajeno al grupo, alguien que había pasado su vida en su contra.

Las risas pararon de golpe cuando al levantar las cabezas fueron viendo, uno a uno, al séquito de Malfoy esperando en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Malfoy les mirada con odio y resentimiento, incluso con decepción cuando miraba a Granger. Ella agachó la mirada mientras se acercaban.

-Te dije que estaría bien, Draco- dijo la voz fría de Parkinson. Hermione agachó aun más si mirada, estaba avergonzada y no entendía por qué el mejor viaje de toda su estancia en Hogwarts tenía que avergonzarla.

-Ya lo veo, ya- dijo arrastrando las palabras con odio.-¿No olía mal el carruaje con toda esa calaña dentro, Granger?- Todos se volvieron, fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada. Harry y Ron tenían sus manos en sus varitas pero sorprendentemente, para todos, fue Hermione la que habló.

-¿Llegó vivo vuestro Thestral, Malfoy?- y dicho esto de giró cruzando las puertas del Gran Comedor. Las risas no tardaron en llegar mientras los demás Gryffindor la seguían a su mesa y los Slytherin se dirigían a la suya desconcertados. Malfoy no sabía qué pensar, ¿por qué le había hablado así, se había puesto de parte de los traidores?

Al llegar a su mesa se sentó como siempre cara al Gran Comedor, la buscó con la mirada. Granger estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa mientras los otros cuatro se habían sentado entre sus amigos. No, no había cambiado de bando, sólo estaba resentida por haberse quedado en tierra, luego resolvería ese asunto con ella.

Todo el comedor bullía de alegría y murmullos y comentarios, saludos y risas. Las puertas de Gran Comedor se cerraron con la entrada del último alumno, Luna Lovegood. Los alumnos callaron, los profesores en la mesa alta también estaban expectantes. La puerta lateral del Gran Comedor se abrió dando paso a la profesora McGonagall que llevaba un taburete y al Sombrero Seleccionador. Tras ella una hilera de niños asustados y fascinados por la visión de aquel lugar la seguían apiñados unos con otros. Se pararon frente a la mesa alta. De espaldas a los profesores. La profesora dejó el taburete frente a todos y colocó el Sombrero encima. La selección iba a comenzar y el silencio era absoluto.

* * *

**Decidme qué os ha parecido!!! Nos leemos pronto**

**B7s **

**Nef!**


	4. Selección y dudas

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!**

Si, lo sé, he tardado más de lo habitual, pero esque he estado sufriendo una cosa llamada "EXAMENES" odiosos, lo se, e suna enfermedad q por mucho q quieras coges cada 3 meses y bfff cuesta superarla!!!!

Pero sin más aqui os traigo el próximo capítulo. e sun poco más corto, lo se pero sufrí una pequeña "crisis del escritor" en la que el bloqueo mental no te deja hacer gran cosa y si lo sumamos a mi "enfermedad" pues ya ves... Espero q os guste mucho!

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por todos vuestros comentarios de apoyo! VOSOTROS sois los mejores!!!!**

**Nota:** Casi **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**, la que todo lo crea y lo destruye. **Yo no gano nada con esta publicación** más que mi felicidad y la de los que al leera quedan con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de leer en sus mentes. Porque la lectura es la mejor droga jamás creada por el hombre.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Selección y dudas**

El silencio en el Gran Comedor era absoluto, solo se oía el castañeo de algunos dientes entre los alumnos de primer año, asustados y apiñados frente a todo el salón. Pocos eran los que ya sabían qué iba a pasar a continuación. Algunos de ellos abrieron muchos sus ojos cuando vieron que el Sombrero se movía, se sacudía lentamente hasta que una boca surgió en su base y comenzó a cantar ante las miradas expectantes de cientos de alumnos.

_"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Hace ya tal vez mil años  
que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron.  
Había entonces cuatro magos de fama  
de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:  
El valeroso Gryffindor venia del páramo;  
la bella Ravenclaw, de la cañada;  
del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff, la suave;  
y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,  
un solo deseo compartían:  
crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo  
y transmitir a sus alumnos toda su sabiduría.  
"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",  
decidieron los cuatro amigos con alegría._

_Estando aún con vida  
se repartieron a cuantos venían  
pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo  
cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?  
Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:  
me levanto de su cabeza,  
y los cuatro en mi metieron algo de su inteligencia  
para que pudiera elegirlos sin ninguna negligencia._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
Que yo no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
Dónde debes estar._

_  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
Donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
Donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante"._

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y gritos. La canción del Sombrero Seleccionador siempre era recibida como un nuevo éxito del cantante más famoso del momento. La profesora McGonagall subió a la tarima y todos callaron de nuevo.

-Cuando os nombre acercaos aquí y sentaos en el taburete para que os coloque el sombrero, por favor.- dijo firmemente mientras el grueso de los alumnos de primero suspiraban aliviados con la noticia.- Abalos, Abraham.

Un muchacho moreno con cara de miedo subió a la tarima, tropezando con los bajos (demasiado largos) de su túnica. Hubo alguna risita por el Gran Comedor, pero nadie se rió del muchacho, todos habían pasado por aquel momento, era algo inolvidable: los nervios, el miedo, la expectación, la vergüenza… El Chico se sentó en el Taburete mientras la profesora le calaba el sombrero hasta la nariz y el silencio fue atronador. Después de un minuto el sombrero gritó pletórico "GRYFFINDOR" y la mesa de esa casa explotó en aplausos gritos y vítores para el primer nuevo alumnos de la escuela.

Le siguieron Agyapong, Ada para Slytherin; Borderwick, Brett para Hufflepuff; dos alumnos más para Gryffindor y otros tres para Slytherin. Franeck, Cassandra fue la primera Ravenclaw de la noche, seguida de otros dos chicos. La selección siguió sin ningún altercado repartiendo a los alumnos de primero en las cuatro casas.

-Potter, Alice.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall. Muchos se volvieron al oír el nombre, no es que fuese una niña famosa ni excesivamente llamativa, pero de todos era conocido el pequeño altercado de los Potter dos años atrás y el peculiar todo de pelo de la niña, con esa franja blanca enmarcándole la cara. Temblaba como todos los demás niños de primero pero su expresión era de terror, miedo absoluto ante lo que pudiese pasar.

El silencio se repitió como con cada alumno en el Gran Comedor, Alice temblaba bajo el sombrero pero no pasaba nada, pasaron 4 minutos lentos en los que Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny se retorcían las manos ansiosos. Ron apoyaba una de las suyas en el hombro de Harry como símbolo de apoyo. Podría haberse pensado que no sucedía nada de no ser porque se veía claramente que la niña hablaba con el sombrero. Muchos no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo porque el sombrero había gritado su casa casi al segundo de tocarlos. Otros, en cambio, sabían lo que estaba pasando, cuando el Sombrero tenía dudas consultaba a los alumnos. Harry también pasó por ello pero no por una conversación tan larga. Tras dos minutos más el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó: "GRYFFINDOR" y la mesa bramó de alegría mientras Harry y sus amigos aplaudía como locos y le lanzaban sonrisas y saludos a la pequeña de los Potter.

Alice trastabilló al bajar de la tarima, pero siguió feliz hacia su mesa, la sonrisa era sincera y amplia y saludaba a su hermano orgullosa de su logro. Iba decidida a sentarse con Harry pero él le dijo que no con la mirada justo cuando otra niña de primero le ofrecía un sitio para sentarse que ella aceptó encantada.

La selección continuó hasta que Zywerick, Zafrina fue asignada a Ravenclaw y la profesora McGonagall retiró el taburete y al Sombrero Seleccionador. Dumbledore se levantó en ese momento para dirigirse a los alumnos. Dio la bienvenida a todos, "nuevos y viejos", les recordó como cada años las prohibiciones habituales, añadió alguna sobre hechizos resbaladizos resultado de una broma del curso anterior al conserje Argus Filch. Luego les recordó la lista de objetos prohibidos que el conserje tenía en su despacho que alcanzaba los 500 objetos fácilmente y que medía metro y medio de largo.

-Y eso es todo, así que ¡a comer!- Dijo haciendo un movimiento exagerado de brazos y haciendo que las mesas se llenasen de comida.

Todos comieron y charlaron hasta hartarse, había prácticamente de todo sobre la mesa, aquel hubiese sido el banquete perfecto para cualquier persona. Todos comentaban seguían las conversaciones empezadas en el tren, se acababan de contar novedades sobre sus vacaciones y reían con las anécdotas de sus amigos. Todos menos dos personas tan alejadas que nadie vio la conexión. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su mesa justo con sus guardaespaldas, con Pansy y con Bailse. Hablaban de las asignaturas que iban a cursar ese año y de las opciones laborales que podrían presentarse. Junto con su listado de libros habían recibido varios folletos referentes a sus elecciones del curso pasado, folletos que explicaban más ampliamente la información que habían recibido a finales de su quinto curso cuando escogieron que EXTASIS querían cursar.

Draco no prestaba atención a la conversación, de vez en cuando asentía o negaba con la cabeza o hacía algún comentario suelto que ni siquiera sabía si encajaba en la conversación. Su atención estaba centrada en alguien al otro lado del Gran Comedor, estaba dolido por el trato que ella le había dado en la entrada del Colegio. Es cierto que la habían dejado en tierra pero no había sido su decisión, por algún extraño motivo todos habían decidido que no fuese con ellos. No es que él no hubiese notado los cambios que su castaña amiga venía teniendo desde hacía un par de años, pero se justificaban todos con su ascenso a Prefecta del Gryffindor.

Ella era una chica responsable y no infringía jamás las normas, era la mayor candidata al próximo premio anual desde que entró en primero, el tener un cargo como el de prefecto le obligaba a ser más estricta todavía y eso implicaba no poder meterse en las peleas a las que estaban acostumbrados. Draco y Pansy también eran prefectos pero nunca les importó el orden ni las normas. Su grupo estaba empeñado en que se estaba pasando al bando contrario, donde, según ellos, había estado siempre. Pero él no quería creerlo, ella era su amiga, él la había protegido desde que el maldito Sombrero los separó a su llegada a Hogwarts. El comportamiento de dos horas antes no era más que el rencor por el sentimiento de abandono del momento, al día siguiente volvería todo a su lugar. Draco trataba de convencerse de ello, pero la imagen de Hermione Granger riendo y bromeando con Potter, Longbotton y los Weasley estaba grabada a fuego en su retina y no podría olvidarla fácilmente. Asintió una vez más al enésimo comentario que Pansy le susurraba al oído y fijó sus ojos en la castaña al otro lado del Salón, al menos seguía sola y eso le reconfortaba.


	5. La historia de Alice

**Hola!! **

Lo primero que quiero es pedir disculpas pr mi tardanza, no tengo excusa desde que acabaron las navidades y siento muchisimo haber tardado tantísimo en seguir con el fic.

Lo segundo es que en este capítulo cuento por fin la historia de Alice, espero que no os decepcione mucho y que os guste. El capi no es muy largo pero creo que debía cortarlo ahi para dar a todos la oportunidad de contar su historia con las mismas condiciones, ya me entendereis cuando leais el capi.

Gracias pro seguir ahi y gracias también a las nuevas incorporaciones, si las hay.

Mil Gracias por todos los REviews!! y por vuestro apoyo! Y ya os dejo Leer q me enrollo demasiado Jajaja

**Nota:**Casi **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**, la que todo lo crea y lo destruye. **Yo no gano nada con esta publicación**más que mi felicidad y la de los que al leera quedan con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de leer en sus mentes. Porque la lectura es la mejor droga jamás creada por el hombre.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La historia de Alice**

El banquete finalizó con las mesas desbordadas de bandejas con restos de los más deliciosos y variados postres que se puedan imaginar. Todos los alumnos estaban cansados del viaje y adormilados por el banquete. Dumbledore no dio ningún discurso más y les invitó a ir a la cama, ya que al día siguiente las clases empezarían pronto y no habría excusa para no asistir.

Los prefectos tenían, como cada año, la obligación de guiar a los alumnos de primero a las distintas casas, enseñarles el camino, la contraseña, los tramos prohibidos, atajos, etc. Hermione Granger se levantó al instante llamando a los adormilados alumnos de primero con mucha autoridad y poco tacto. Todos los niños se congregaron a su alrededor entre fascinados por su prefecta y malhumorados por su trato. Demasiado cansados para discutir la siguieron hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor, dónde se giró buscando a alguien que aun estaba sentado, acabando su cuarto postre.

-¡Ronald Weasley!

-¡Ronald Weasley!

Dos voces gritaron el mismo nombre y el aludido dio un respingo atragantándose con el último bocado de su banquete. Hermione miró sorprendida a la otra persona, la Profesora McGonagall también la miró a ella.

- Srta Granger, lleve a los alumnos a sus dormitorios y explíqueles las normas de la casa. Sr Weasley, Sr Abalos y Sr y Srta Potter, venga conmigo por favor.

- Pero…- comenzó Hermione

-Pero nada, es usted perfectamente capaz de llevar a los alumnos de primero usted sola, ¿o hay algún problema con eso?- Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras los aludidos acudían junto a la profesora. En realidad sí había un problema, uno muy gordo: Ella odiaba a los niños, bueno, realmente no los odiaba, pero era incapaz de dominarlos, de controlar sus reacciones como con los adultos, además la mayoría eran hermanos de alumnos del colegio y la odiaban de antemano. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero daba gracias al cielo por hacer ese recorrido cada año con Ron, a él se le daban de maravilla los niños, de hecho le adoraban y ella podía limitarse a seguirles y recitar las normas de la casa al llegar a la sala común.

Un comentario cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Tengo sueño- dijo una niña rubia tirándole de la túnica. La verdad es que todos tenían cara de caer rendidos en cualquier momento. Hermione miró a Ron en busca de ayuda pero éste ya estaba andando tras la profesora de Transformaciones.

-Profesora, - dijo Harry mirando a su hermana- Si vamos a hablar de lo que yo creo, ¿podría Alice irse a la cama y yo mañana le cuento lo que ocurre?, ha sido un día muy largo para ella.

-Potter su hermana ya no es una niña pequeña, usted mismo clamaba por que se le reconociese eso desde su primer día en Hogwarts, y este tema le afecta directamente a ella.- Dijo mientras buscaba a la pequeña Alice entre las cabezas de los de primero. La niña estaba andando hacia su hermano, asustada, con la mirada gacha. Conocía muy bien a esa pequeña niña y su situación.

Entonces Alice levantó su mirada y todo pasó en un instante. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la profesora, la niña quedó paralizada en el sitio y sus ojos se nublaron quedando completamente blancos, como cubiertos por cataratas, un segundo después su mirada era otra vez de ese color bosque tan particular pero el terror se reflejaba en ellos de un modo abrumador.

-Bueno, creo que tiene razón- rectificó Harry sorprendiendo a todos- Mejor que vengas con nosotros ahora, Alice.-La niña asintió y fue tras ellos.

Hermione miró desconcertada la escena, algo había sucedido para que Potter cambiase de actitud, lo cual no era muy normal. Nadie salvo la profesora, Ron, Harry y el pequeño Abraham Abalos vieron lo que había sucedido, el resto de alumnos estaba detrás de Alice y solo pudieron percibir que se paraba un segundo en su camino.

-Pues andando todos- dijo la profesora echando a andar hacia su despacho, seguida por los cuatro alumnos -¡Ah! Srta Granger- dijo de repente volviéndose hacia su alumna predilecta- cuando haya acomodado a los alumnos de primero venga usted también a mi despacho.- Harry y Ron se miraron, sus peores sospechas se veían cumplidas. Mientras, una desconcertada Hermione guiaba a los de primero a la torre de Gryffindor.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, una vez frente a la puerta del despacho de McGonagall, la profesora les hizo pasar a todos dentro e hizo aparecer varias sillas para que pudiesen sentarse todos.

-Creo que todos ustedes saben por qué estamos aquí.- dijo con tranquilidad- Pensé en comentar la situación de la srta Potter sólo con ustedes dos – añadió mirando a los dos amigos- pero hay más alumnos con situaciones especiales- dijo esta vez mirando al otro alumno de primero- Y vamos a necesitar cuantos más ojos mejor para controlar la situación.

-Pero profesora, no creo que sea necesario contarle a Granger lo de Alice. Ella siempre…

- Potter, yo decidiré a quien hay que contárselo y a quién no. La srta Granger es la mejor alumna de la escuela y es la prefecta de su casa y responsable de los alumnos de primero.

-Y también es una víbora

-Pero aun así es más responsable que usted, sr Weasley. Y agradecería que se comportase como un prefecto frente a los alumnos y no como un niño pequeño. Usted debe dar ejemplo.- Ron refunfuñó por lo bajo pero no añadió nada más.

Tras unos minutos de silencio unos golpes sonaron en la puerta del despacho y la profesora dio permiso para pasar. La enmarañada melena de Hermione Granger apareció por la puerta, se acercó temerosa, cómo sólo actuaba frente a su más adorada profesora y al ver que no había silla para ella hizo aparecer una de la nada con su varita.

-Veo que este verano ha practicado mucho- dijo la profesora a modo de saludo con el orgullo brillando en su mirada. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y tomó asiento.

- No tenía nada mejor que hacer.- Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada sorprendida, ¿cómo no iba a tener nada mejor que hacer en verano?

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos comenzaremos explicando la situación de estos dos recién llegados. Ambos tienen… situaciones especiales que requieren un poco de ayuda y apoyo y ustedes son los prefectos de Gryffindor y su deber es dar esa ayuda y ese apoyo a los nuevos estudiantes.- Harry miró con cierta reticencia al niño moreno que se sentaba al lado de Alice y Hermione miró con intriga a los dos niños mientras Ron la miraba a ella sin saber exactamente qué sentía, aun recordaba el incidente del tren… - Comenzaremos por Alice- dijo la profesora sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y él se quedará aquí?- Las primeras palabras de Alice fueron en ese tono asustado. El rojo tiñó sus mejillas mientras miraba al otro nuevo alumno.

-Sí, Alice. Compartir vuestros problemas os ayudará a superarlos. Ambos tendréis un punto de apoyo en la escuela, en vuestra propia clase, para poder superar cualquier obstáculo.

-Oh, vale- dijo la niña con una vergonzosa sonrisa. El niño a su lado seguía sin levantar la mirada, parecía triste. Alice no dejaba de preguntarse si ese niño tendría los mismos problemas que ella.

-Veamos, comenzaré por Alice como bien he dicho. Ustedes dos saben mucho más de lo que yo sé, así si ven que me dejo algo importante por contarle a la señorita Granger espero que me ayuden. – Harry y Ron asintieron a regañadientes.- La srta Alice Potter posee, por así decirlo, el don de la videncia.

-¿Qué? ¿Sólo era eso?- dijo Granger escéptica.

- No, no es sólo eso, si no usted no estaría aquí.- El tono de la profesora fue tajante y Hermione calló sonrojada- La Srta Potter sufre visiones con demasiada regularidad tanto para su edad como para brujas adultas con ese mismo don. Por lo que se las visiones siempre son sobre un tiempo relativamente cercano, pero estas visiones la paralizan completamente dejándola ajena al mundo real y a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Los…trances – La profesora McGonagall era una reconocida incrédula de ese campo del a magia y contar todo aquello en un tono serio le estaba costando todo su autocontrol y más sabiendo que debía convencer a la única persona más incrédula que ella misma- Los trances no suelen durar más de unos segundo…

- A veces pasa más de un minuto- añadió Alice tímidamente

-Oh, bien, gracias. El caso es que este don no afecta realmente a su vida diría, afecta el hecho de que cuanta más gente lo sepa más incomoda será su vida puesto que muchos serán los que querrán sacar partido de ello. Otro tema más preocupante es el de las crisis nerviosas que esta jovencita sufre desde el altercado de hace dos años.

Todos percibieron como Alice se tensaba en la silla y como Hermione se removía ansiosa por conocer la verdad que muchos querían saber. Harry y Ron la miraban esperando el momento en el que descubriese que toda esa aura de misterio y escándalo que habían publicado en el profeta no eran más que patrañas.

-¿quiere contarlo usted?- Alice se removió incómoda.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- le dijo su hermano

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo- dijo la niña con mayor seguridad de la esperada.- Antes de entrar en Hogwarts nuestros padres nos mandaban a colegio muggles para aprender cosas básicas como matemáticas o idiomas, ciencia e historia muggle, y también para conocer a otros niños y hacer amigos y así no estar encerrados en casa. Mi mamá es hija de muggles y ella fue a uno de esos colegios y dice que aprendió mucho allí.

"Hace dos años en un descanso entre clases tuve una de esas visiones, mamá siempre me dijo que cuando pasase mirase al suelo para que ningún niño muggle viese lo que me pasaba en los ojos, pero ese día me pasó mientras hablaba con compañeros y no pude evitar que me viesen. Los dos se pusieron a gritarme cosas y a insultarme y yo me asuste mucho y eché a correr hacia los baños de las chicas. Ellos le contaron lo que habían visto a todos los demás de la clase y vinieron todos a la puerta de los baños a gritarme cosas. Las chicas incluso entraron y aporrearon mi puerta. Yo lloraba mucho porque me habían pillado haciendo magia y sabía que me castigarían por ello. Papá siempre decía que no podíamos hacer magia porque si no el ministerio nos castigaría. Entonces me empecé a asustar muchísimo y no paraban de gritar, me puse muy muy nerviosa. - Alice estaba encogida en la silla contando lo sucedido con los ojos cerrados mientras Hermione y Abraham la miraban sorprendidos y Harry le pasaba un brazo pro los hombros- Lo siguiente que recuerdo es un ruido como de una explosión y polvo por todas partes. Había hecho explotar los baños y casi todos mis compañeros estaban heridos. Los adultos pensaron que había sido una explosión de gas pero enseguida llego gente del ministerio para arreglar las cosas y borrarles la memoria y llevarme a San Mungo. Desde entonces nadie me habló en la escuela y cada vez que me preguntaban algo me ponía tan nerviosa que tenía que salir corriendo para no hacer magia y hacerles daño. No he podido controlar mi magia desde ese día y a las pocas semanas nos mudamos y deje de ir al colegio.

Todos miraban a la niña mientras ella se encogía en su enorme silla.

-Por eso no quería venir, me da miedo estar rodeada de gente y saber que puedo hacerles daño.

-No le harás daño a nadie, Alice. ¿O le has hecho daño a alguien en el tren o en la cena?- Dijo Harry animándola. Mientras ella negaba con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bien, su deber, como prefectos es estar pendientes de la srta Potter. No me refiero a seguirla o acompañarla a todas partes, usted debe tener autonomía y autocontrol, esas son dos cosas que aprenderá en la escuela, pero ellos- dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione- estarán ahí para cualquier cosa que necesite, así como todos los profesores y obviamente su hermano Harry.

Alice asintió avergonzada y agradecida. Entonces recordó al otro chico y quiso saber qué pensaría de su situación, ¿y si ahora le tenía miedo? Pero lo que Alice vio en él fue tristeza, seguía sin levantar la vista del suelo y parecía decepcionado con la historia de Alice, cómo si hubiese esperado algo peor, mucho peor. En ese instante el chico levantó la vista para cruzase con la de ella.

Alice sólo alcanzó a distinguir el negro de sus ojos un segundo antes de que sus propios ojos quedasen cubiertos por una fina capa blanca y su cuerpo se paralizase al instante.

"La oscuridad inundó su mirada, era extraño sus visiones solían consistir en algo relacionado con la persona a la que veía a los ojos. Se centró en escuchar algo ya que no podía ver, podía oír una respiración leve, casi un gruñido. Avanzaba a tientas pero no sabía si iba hacia el sonido o no. Distinguió una luz tenue a lo lejos, parecía que andaba por un túnel muy largo. A cada paso el sonido de aquella respiración se hacía más alto y comenzó a distinguir gruñidos y ruidos de golpes. Ella no quería avanzar pero sabía que no podía controlar aquella visión, ninguna visión. Avanzó más rápido, si había entrado en trance por ver los ojos de Abalos, él debía aparecer en algún momento. Y si estaba en problemas, y si se había encontrado con algún animal peligroso. Avanzó más deprisa y asustada, corría hacia la luz que cada vez estaba más cerca y hacia aquellos sonidos de pelea y destrucción. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, la luz le cegó un segundo y luego distinguió un enorme lobo destrozando todo a su alrededor. Parecía una casa viaja, abandonada y el animal enloquecido lo arañaba todo a su paso. El pánico la inundó al pensar en el joven moreno allí atrapado con aquel monstruo y sin pensarlo dos veces le llamó, más alto de lo que hubiese deseado y con una nota de terror en su voz. El animal paró en seco, girándose hacia ella, oliendo su aroma, abriendo sus fauces, corriendo hacia su dirección. Una mano grande cubrió su hombro y una varita paso por su lado lanzando chispas rojas hacia el animal en el mismo instante en el que los ojos del enorme lobo negro miraban fijamente a la joven bruja y salía del trance como expulsada a empujones."

De vuelta en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall Alice respiraba con dificultad mientras Harry la abrazaba con un solo brazo.

-¿Estás bien? Has estado mucho tiempo…- Alice miraba aterrada al joven frente a ella ignorando completamente a los otros 4 adultos presentes.

-Tú…- El joven bajó la mirada avergonzado, sabía lo que había pasado porque acababan de explicarle cómo funcionaban las visiones de su compañera y tenía muy claro qué era lo que ella había visto, no importaba la situación.- tú eres… -dijo tapándose la boca mientras él asentía sin decir palabra y sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Soy un hombre lobo.

* * *

Lo siento otra veeeeeeeez!! no tengo perdón de Merlín.

¿Qué os ha parecido?? Espero que os haya gustado!!! DEjad comentarios tanto si es q sí como si es q noooo!!!!

un Besote!!!

Nef


	6. Abraham Ábalos

**SORPRESA!!!!**

Como llevo prácticamente un mes sin prublicar, aquí os traigo mi regalo de reyes atrasado, pero ya sabeis " MAs vale tarde que nunca"!!!

ESpero que os guste y sirva para compensar el mes de espera ;) pero no os acostumbreis, no puedo publicar a capi por dia!!! Jajajaja Un Besazo!

Muchisimas Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Esta vez remarco mi agradecimiento con** Isis Elisabeth Black** Gracias amiga ;)

**Nota:** Casi **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**, la que todo lo crea y lo destruye. **Yo no gano nada con esta publicación** más que mi felicidad y la de los que al leera quedan con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de leer en sus mentes. Porque la lectura es la mejor droga jamás creada por el hombre.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Abraham Ábalos**

-¡QUÉ!- Harry, Ron y Hermione bramaron al unísono ante la afirmación del joven Ábalos.

-¿Cómo que un hombre lobo?

- ¿Un licántropo?

-¿Pero Cómo?

-SILENCIO- dijo la profesora sobre el barullo que habían formado los tres alumnos en un segundo.- El Sr Ábalos fue mordido con 3 años de edad por un hombre lobo adulto que sólo buscaba "crear" nuevos licántropos. Aunque les parezca imposible, sigue habiendo, y por desgracia siempre habrá, mentes perversas que sólo buscan el dolor y el sufrimiento de los demás.

Los tres alumnos asintieron ante su profesora aunque cada uno tenía una imagen distinta en mente.

-He mantenido largas conversaciones con sus padres, así como con el equipo médico encargado de estos casos en San Mungo, el Sr Ábalos lleva tomando la poción matalobos desde que sufrió el ataque y hasta ahora no ha habido ningún problema con ella. Quiero que sepa, Ábalos, que aquí en Hogwarts tanto el profesor de pociones como el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pueden servirle de gran ayuda, mañana se los presentaré para convenir con ellos ciertas medidas que estoy segura que usted valorará muchísimo. En cuanto a Ustedes dos- dijo mirando a los prefectos- y a usted, sr Potter, quiero que ayuden Abraham en todo lo que puedan. Durante las transformaciones seremos los profesores los encargados de cuidar de su seguridad y de la del resto del alumnado, tras ellos, serán ustedes los que ayudarán al joven Ábalos a recuperar sus clases y deberes.

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer de profesores particulares?

- Se que esa parece una labor demasiado complicada para usted, sr Weasley, pero creo que no tendrá problemas y no le vendrá mal, repasar un poco las asignaturas de primer curso.

Las mejillas de Ron se volvieron del tono de su pelo y su tono subió unos grados cuando comprobó que Granger le miraba con arrogancia.

-Hermione hará mejor el papel de profesora, yo puedo encargarme de Alice.

- Usted lo hará todo, así como Granger y Potter y no se hable más. Ejemplo, sr Weasley, recuerde que debe dar ejemplo, un buen ejemplo- aclaró remarcando las últimas palabras.- Y ahora suban todos a sus dormitorios y descansen, mañana les espera su primer día de clases. Y Sr Potter, si conoce a alguien más que sea de confianza o que ya conozca la condición de su hermana, como la Srta Weasley o el sr Longbottom, vendría bien que estuvieran alerta. Más por el bien de su hermana que por el daño que pueda causar ella al resto del alumnado.

- De acuerdo, profesora. ¿Y sobre Abraham?

-Sobre él, qué

-¿Les cuento, si son de fiar, o mejor no? Usted misma ha dicho que mejor cuanto más…apoyo.- dijo utilizando las propias palabras de la profesora.

- Eso ya depende de él. Pero no es muy conveniente que lo sepa mucha gente, de hecho, doy por sentado que ustedes, como adultos responsables que son y conociendo de antemano los problemas por los que se puede pasar en estas situaciones, serán personas discretas que no contarán a nadie NADA sobre la situación de estos dos alumnos.

-Puede contar con ello, profesora.- dijo Harry

-no tiene de que preocuparse- añadió Hermione

-Le doy mi palabra, profesora McGonagall- dijo solemnemente Ron.

- La palabra de un Weasley es el contrato más duradero y seguro que existe- recitó la profesora haciendo que los colores volvieran al rostro de Ronald- No dudo que ustedes cuidarán bien de los dos nuevos Gryffindors. Y ahora a la cama, ya es tarde. Buenas noches y tomen- dijo dándole a Hermione un pequeño pergamino- Por si se cruzan con Filch.

-Buenas noches, profesora.- Dijeron mientras salían por la puerta del despacho a los fríos pasillos del castillo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Hermione echó a andar sin esperar a los demás. Harry y Ron la miraron con odio mientras los dos pequeños arrastraban los pies tras la prefecta.

-Alice- dijo Harry- Ven. Te llevo en brazos.

-¡No!- dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos y sonrojándose.- No soy una niña pequeña y no estoy enferma.

-Pero estas cansada, anda ven aquí- dijo agachándose un poco para que subiese a su espalda. Alice dudó mirando a los otros dos.

-Él está más cansado que yo

- Yo le llevaré a él, si quiere. ¿Subes Ábalon?

-Es Ábalos, no gracias.- Dijo el niño con tono cortante.

- Vale vale, relájate, sólo quería ayudar. Pero mejor, así mi cuello está a salvo…- comentó en voz baja.

Ábalos dio un largo suspiro y se giró hacia Ron con la mirada de un adulto cansado de explicar mil veces que dos y dos son cuatro.

-Los licántropos no tenemos sed de sangre 24 horas al día, ni siquiera a diario, sólo en el ciclo lunar y sólo durante la transformación y ni siquiera es sed de sangre, es más bien "instinto asesino"

-Vaya eso me calma muchísimo- dijo Ron en tono burlón

-Debería ya que tú no tendrás que hacerte cargo de mi en esos momento y además la poción matalobos se llama así porque inhibe ese comportamiento.

-Ya lo sé, mocoso. ¿Crees q se puede llegar a séptimo sin saber todo eso? Y más teniendo a Lupin de profesor.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí parados los cuatro? ¡Venga!- dijo Hermione reapareciendo al final del pasillo por el que segundos antes había desaparecido.

-Sí, mejor vamos a la cama ya, anda Ron. Sube Alice, si él quiere ir a pie es su problema.

-Vaaaaaaaale- dijo ella bostezando mientras todos echaban a andar camino de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Por cierto, Alice- dijo Ron acercándose a los dos hermanos- ¿Qué viste cuándo miraste a la profesora McGonagall en el Gran Comedor?

-¡Ah! Eso, lo había olvidado- rio la joven bruja. Todos prestaron atención, ya que era extraño ver a la niña reír de aquella manera.- Vi a la profesora riñéndome por llegar tarde a clase. Supongo que será mañana.

Harry y Ron sonrieron como si aquellos comentarios fuesen de lo más normal mientras HErmione, que ni siquiera se había girado, y Abraham se quedaban sorprendidos por la naturalidad de aquella niña con su don y por la comprensión del mismo.

A mitad camino, tras varios pisos de escaleras, Abraham tropezó con un escalón debido al cansancio. Ron lo cogió sin pedir permiso y lo cargó en su espalda demostrando un muy buen estado físico que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione. Una vez frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, la prefecta esperó a que sus compañeros llegasen puesto que ella iba más ligera que los dos jóvenes. Harry llegó enseguida y Ron tardó un poco más.

-Estoy roto, por Merlín, este crio pesa como un saco de piedras…- dijo recuperando el aliento.

-¿Lo has subido hasta aquí a pulso?

-Uy no, lo he subido en escoba, ¿no me has visto pasar zumbando por tu lado ocho veces? Pues claro que lo he subido a pulso, ¿Cómo has subido tu a Alice si no?

-La hechicé para que pesase menos – respondió Harry como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.- En serio tío, a veces dudo que seas mago, ¡a pulso, hasta aquí! Desde luego este verano has entrenado muchísimo – dijo riendo y carcajeándose de su mejor amigo.

- Vale, vale, déjalo anda. Granger podrías decirnos cuál es la contraseña. ¡Granger, llevo a un crio de once años muerto en mi espalda!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, – Dijo Hermione recuperando el control de su cerebro que había quedado bloqueado ante el significado de la conversación de sus compañeros. Ron había cargado un peso muerto durante el equivalente a unos 15 pisos. ¡Pero si ella llegaba muerta solo con su propio peso y estaba flacucha!- "Pangea"

La Señora Gorda despertó para abrirles paso. El calor en la sala común era mucho más agradable que el frío de los pasillos y la luz del fuego remarcaba los colores de la casa, rojo y dorado. Por primera vez en todos sus años en Hogwarts, Hermione se sintió completamente a gusto en aquella sala y con aquellos colores pero la idea salió de su mente tan rápido que no pudo procesarla debidamente.

Harry bajó a Alice al suelo y la despertó con cariño, Hermione se sentía fuera de lugar al ver a uno de los compañeros con los que más veces había discutido hablando de ese modo y más aun cuando se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de utilizarlo en su contra porque admiraba aquellos gestos.

Finalmente Alice se espabiló un poco y siguió a Hermione por la escalera de las chicas hasta su dormitorio, donde cayó dormida al instante en su cama, dándole el tiempo justo a quitarse la túnica negra del colegio.

Hermione siguió hasta su dormitorio donde todo el mundo dormía y se tomó su tiempo para cambiarse de ropa y meterse en la cama. Le daba cierto miedo llegar a ese momento del día, justo antes de dormirse, cuando repasaba todo lo acontecido en la jornada y trataba de descifrar su significado. No quería revivir la escena del tren, ni el viaje en carruaje; no quería recordar la cena en la que no había podido evitar mirar cada cinco segundos por encima de su libro para ver a sus compañeros de viaje comiendo, charlando y riendo. No quería recordar la envidia que había recorrido su cuerpo como el veneno mortal de una víbora. No quería pensar en por qué había sentido ese vacío guiando a los de primero sola, o en por qué había corrido cogiendo todos los atajos posibles hasta el despacho de McGonagall y, sobretodo, no quería recordar las imágenes que habían venido a su mente tras el comentario de Harry sobre los entrenamientos del pelirrojo aquel verano. Sin embargo, todas las dudas aparecieron en su mente a la vez y el cansancio hizo mella en la castaña dejándola dormida con todas las dudas vagando por su mente y sus sueños.

Los chicos también subieron a las habitaciones del primer curso para dejar al joven Ábalos en su cama, sin despertarlo y luego se dirigieron a su propia habitación. Neville había esperado todo lo posible pero había acabado durmiéndose por el cansancio. Harry y Ron sacaron sus pijamas de los baúles y se cambiaron en silencio, metiéndose en sus camas sin comentar nada de lo hablado en el despacho de la profesora. Una vez en sus camas la intriga pudo con el pelirrojo.

-Granger estaba particularmente simpática hoy, ¿no?

-Yo la he visto como siempre, aunque hay q reconocer que tuvo su humor en el carruaje.

-Sí…tienes razón está igual que siempre…Pero no hizo comentarios hirientes sobre Alice ni Abraham, es extraño, ¿no?

-No haría nada que disgustase a su profesora preferida

-Pero en los pasillos

-Alice y Abraham seguían presentes, y "tenéis que dar BUEN ejemplo"

-Cierto, sería por eso, sí- dijo con tono desilusionado.

-Ron, - se aventuró Harry- lo que pasó en el tren…

- Bueeeenas noches, Harry- dijo el pelirrojo con un muy mal fingido bostezo.

- Buenas noches, Ron.- Harry sabía muy bien cuando una batalla estaba perdida con su amigo, pero acabaría sabiendo que había pasado en el tren con Granger, se lo sacaría como fuese.

Ron se giró en su cama, odiaba ocultarle cosas a Harry y más de un modo tan descarado pero antes de contarle nada a nadie debía saber él mismo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, aunque en esos momentos sólo había una imagen que perturbaba su tranquilidad. Una imagen que no debería estar ahí y sin embargo no se había ido desde que la vio. Los ojos de Hermione Granger, tan cerca. Esa mirada que le mostraba el alma y que el aun no sabía leer. Pero lo averiguaría, y pronto.

* * *

REviews?? jijijiji


	7. Transformaciones

Hola!

Sí lo se, lo se. Os dejo gritarme y decirme de todo por todo el tiempo q he tardado. Mi inspiración se fue a por tabaco y ya sabemos qué pasa cuando la gente va a por tabaco... ais... pero he vuelto. ¿Ahora? ¿En plenos exámenes? Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, yo soy así!

Este es un capi de transición, se que no cuento mucho, pero es necesario que haya unidad, que no pasen de estar aquí a estar allí sin orden ni concierto. También quería que se viera un poco el desorden mentar que tiene Hermione ahora mismo y, bueno, la confianza que tiene con Draco y porque es la más temida d la escuela.

Espero que no os decepcione mucho, ya os digo que es de transición,, el próximo vendrá pronto y será muchisimo mejor y espero que más largo, aunque no prometo nada.

Y ahora, sí...

* * *

**Nota:** Casi **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**, la que todo lo crea y lo destruye. **Yo no gano nada con esta publicación** más que mi felicidad y la de los que al leera quedan con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de leer en sus mentes. Porque la lectura es la mejor droga jamás creada por el hombre.

**Capítulo 7: Transformaciones**

McGonagall se paseaba por la mesa de Gryffindor repartiendo los nuevos horarios a sus alumnos. Los estudiantes de primero y segundo tenían horarios cerrados pero a partir de tercero la cosa se complicaba porque había que asegurarse de darles los horarios correctos para poder asistir a las optativas escogidas. Hermione y Ron ayudaban a la profesora repartiendo los horarios a los alumnos de los cursos inferiores y explicándoles donde estaban las aulas de sus nuevas asignaturas.

A cada cambio de alumno, o de grupo de alumnos cuando coincidían varios con las mismas asignaturas, Ron miraba sobre el mar de cabezas para observar a la prefecta. La castaña no le había mirado en toda la mañana salvo cuando le ordenó, con muy malas palabras, lo que tenía que hacer. Por una vez Ron obedeció sin empezar una pelea debido al desconcierto, la noche anterior la castaña se había comportado como una amiga pero esa mañana parecía volver a ser la arpía de siempre.

Por su parte, Hermione evitaba todo contacto con el grupo de amigos de Gryffindor, durante la noche se había despertado varias veces por culpa de las pesadillas y decidió que un día de cortesía no borraba años de riñas y peleas, todo debía seguir como siempre. Aunque, por mucho que lo intentaba no podía evitar mirarlos de reojo y verlos reír, así como no había podido dejar de notar el asombro de Ronald ante su brusca reacción.

La primera Clase del curso para los alumnos de primero fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscudas. Hermione fue la encargada de acompañar a los alumnos de primero a su aula mientras ron guiaba a los alumnos de tercero a su primera clase de Adivinación en la torre más alta del castillo. Abraham y Alice iban al final de la corta fila de alumnos de Gryffindor, recorriendo los pasillos del castillo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no se miraban, no parecían si quiera cnocerse, aun conociendo ambos los más profundos secretos del otro. La distancia con el grupo iba aumentando conforme los otros aceleraban el ritmo para seguir a Granger y ellos mantenían su paso lento y arrastrado, temiendo llear por fin a su primera clase, tan ansiada como temida. Finalmente, al llegar a un recodo donde momentáneamente perdieron de vista al grupo, el joven Abalos le cogió de la túnica suavemente para que se detuviese a su lado.

- ¿Me tienes miedo, verdad?

- No – Respondió ella tras un segundo de vacilación – En realidad no me das miedo, aunque puede que sí debiese inquietarme un poco tu…condición.

- Es la forma más agradable en la que han descrito lo que me pasa.- Dijo él mirándola a los ojos sin miedo.

- No debes haber conocido a gente muy agradable, entonces.- Abraham bajó la mirada sonrojándose ligeramente. – Vamos con los demás…

- Espera, sólo un segundo, por favor- rogo el joven.- Me gustaría saber…ya sabes… qué… bueno, qué viste cuando…

- Cuando te miré, anoche.

-Sí

- Abalos…

-Abraham – rectificó él sonriendo- creí que ya había confianza.- Ella sonrió sinceramente.

- Abraham, puedo contarte lo que vea cada vez que vea algo, pero eso no hará que puedas cambiarlo. Es más, te obsesionará lo que vea, lo que sepas del "futuro" y todo lo que hagas por intentar cambiarlo te llevará, sin poder evitarlo, exactamente a donde no quieres ir.

- Hablas como un adulto.- La mirada de Alice se apagó un poco.

- Lo se, pero es la verdad. Si quieres saberlo te lo diré, pero no servirá de nada.

- Captado, no preguntaré más, pero, sólo una cosa. Se que son casos muy distintos, pero quiero que sepas que yo haré lo que pueda por ayudarte. Y ahora vamos con los demás antes de que lleguemos tarde.- Y sin previo aviso avanzó a paso veloz sin esperar a q Alice se moviera. Ella captó su mirada triste, ahora si evitaba mirarle a los ojos, no quería contarle lo q había visto porque entonces él se obsesionaría con ello, con que podría hacerle daño y se apartaría de todos, sobre todo de ella.

-¿Dónde Estabais? – Preguntó de mal humor la prefecta al verles llegar. – Voy a llegar tarde a mi clase, cosa que no he hecho jamás. No puedo irme de aquí hasta que no estéis todos.

-Hermione – Empezó a decir Alice, pero fue interrumpida por Ada Agyapong, de Slytherin.

-Pues no debe ser tan lista esta prefectucha de Gryffindor si no se da cuenta de lo q hacían los dos solitos…- Todo el grupo de alumnos que se reunía en la puerta del aula comenzó a reir mientras Abraham y Alice enrocecían dándoles aun más motivos de burla.

- Vas a sentirte muy orgullosa de ti misma, Ada.- Las risas cesaron de pronto con el comentario frío y cortante de Hermione. Ahora todos podían ver cláramente por que los otros laumnos de apartaban cuando ella pasaba por el pasillo, no era solo respeto por ser la mejor alumna del centro en décadas, era esa mirada envenenada, esa por la que todos pensaron en su día que ella sería el nuevo estandarte de Slytherin.- Acabas de conseguir, en tu primer día en hogwarts 50 puntos menos para tu casa.- Finalizó la prefecta con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-¿CINCUENTA?- la incredulidad recorrió el pasillo y todos exclamaban ante la sanción. Unos gritaban improperios y otro aullaban de felicidad por el golpe asestado a la casa rival.-

- Un castigo tan alto sólo pueden darlo los profesores.- replicó un alumno moreno y más bajito que el resto.

-Oh, esque no son cincuenta por una sola cosa, pequeño – dijo con malicia- Aquí NADIE conoce las normas mejor que yo, de hecho las conozco mejor que muchos profesores. Así, te diré que son: 20 puntos por mentir a una prefecta, 20 puntos por insultarla, 5 puntos por llevar mal el uniforme del colegio y 5 puntos por replicar ante un castigo justo. Y si quereis seguir quejándoos, seguiré descontando puntos.

-¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo hoy, Hermione?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas que reconoció como la del profesor Lupin.- Vas a llegar tarde a clase como no te vayas ya.

-Sí profesor- Su reacción cambió en milesimas de segundo, tanto, que la mayoría de los alumnos alucinaron y casi buscaron con la mirada a la otra muchacha, a la de los ojos de fuego.- Hasta Luego.

Hermione marchó por el pasillo sin esperar respuesta, andaba rápido, casi sin ver por donde iba o a quien se cruzaba. Algunos alumnos de quinto curso tenían esa hora libre y vagaban por el castillo, ya que no tenían aun naa que estudiar o deberes que hacer. SI hubiese sido ella, pensó, estaría repasándose los libros del curso, los que se había estudiado durante el verano. "La gente no sabe a provechar el tiempo", pensó indignada mientras bajaba un tramo de escaleras hacia su clase de trasformaciones.

Una mano salida d la nada tiró de su brazo hacia el interior de un aula vacía, ella sacó su varita con tal rapidez que nadie hubies epensado que no estaba en su mano antes de entrar allí. En cuestión de segundos la puerta estaba cerrada su varita en el pecho de su atacante. Un segundo más y Hermione comprendió quien era.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué quieres?- espetó enfadada.

-No te enfades conmigo Minie

- Llevo años diciéndote que no me llames así, Draco.

- Vale, Hermione. ¿Sigues enfadada por lo de ayer?No fue mi decisión, lo sabes, ¿no?

- Tampoco hiciste nada por evitarlo.- SU tono era áspero.

-Hermione…

-No, Draco. Cuando quieres algo lo consigues, y no hiciste nada, así que presupongo que no me querías allí.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto, además, sólo por eso tienes que irte con esos…esos… Por Merlín, ¿Justo ellos?

-Los únicos que me invitaron a subir, Draco. Cosa que tú no hiciste. ¡Ah! Déjalo, en serio. No importa no fue nada del otro mundo. Y no estoy enfadada en realidad. Llego tarde a clase y tu también, así que vamos.

-¿Y esos cincuenta puntos?

-¿Estabas espiando?

-Te has pasado, Hermione.

-Han sido justificados – dijo con un tono poco convencido, no tan regio y fuerte como hubiese deseado.- Tengo prisa, luego hablamos.- dijo saliendo a toda velocidad del aula sin mirar atrás.

-No voy a permitir que me cambies por esos traidores. Eso no sucederá. – Susurró él mirando la puerta entreabierta por la que había salido la castaña.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta del aula de transformaciones. Todos los alumnos dieron un respingo girando sus cabezas casi al unísono. La profesora, extrañada, se acercó y abrió despacio. Hermione granger estaba al otro lado con una expresión de miedo y odio mas bien indescriptible.

-¿P…puedo pasar, profesora Mcgonagall?

-¿Sabe usted qué hora es, srta Granger?

-Sí, profesora. Pasan 7 minutos del comiendo de la clase, pero ha habido un pequeño problema con los alumnos de primero. Nada grave- afirmo rápidamente- pero me han entretenido. Lo siento.- dijo bajando la mirada, aceptando de forma simbólica cualquier grito o castigo que pudiera valerle aquel retraso.

-Esta bien.- Dijo McGonagall indulgente (cosa que no haría con nadie que no fuese exactamente Hermione Granger)- Pasa y siéntate sin molestar al resto de tus compañeros.

McGonagall volvió a su posición cerca de la pizarra mirando de reojo como la castaña avanzaba cabizbaja hacia el primer pupitre, en el que siempre se sentaba desde su primera clase en Hogwarts, y como todos los demás la miraban con asombro.

-Sigamos con el temario. Estabamos practicando los hechizos de transformación en uno mismo cuando acabamos el curso pasado. Retomaremos desde ahí. Podeis empezar por parejas.

Harry y Ron enseguida se volvieron, abrieron el ibro por la página correspondiente y comenzaron a practicar cambiando la cara del otro.

-Es raro que Ganer haya llegado tarde, no? - Dijo Ron mientras le teñía mágicamente las cejas de rubio a Harry- Creo que este no es tu color…

-Muy gracioso, Ron. Espero que ese "problema" con los de primero no esté relacionado con Alice- añadió mientras le hacía crecer un largo bigote a su amigo.- ¿Cómo te las apañabas tú para no estar todo el día preocpado por Ginny?

-Sí estaba todo el día precupado por ella, de hecho aun lo estoy – confesó el pelirrojo mientras le hacía aparecer varios piercings a Harry en las cejas y la nariz.

-¡Ey!¡ Qué eso duele!

- Perdona, tio, me desconcentré. Pero pensaba que tu me entendías. Quiero decir, siempre estas preocupado por Ginny también, somos familia, o casi.- Añadió al ver la expresión de Harry, que moví ala varita sin pretar atnción a lo que hacía.

- Muy artístico, Potter. – Dijo la profesora sacándo a los dos de su conversación.- Pero creo que las pecas del Sr Weasley estaban mejor antes. ¡Y quítese esos hierros de la cara!

Rápidamente ambos de giraron hacia los pequeños espejos que la profesora iba dejando en los pupitres para las próximas prácticas. Harry llevaba, por lo menos, 5 piercings en cada ceja y dos argollas enormes en la nariz que sorprendentemente no pesaban nada. Ron, por su parte, miraba horrorizado su reflejo y trataba, sin acierto, de conseguir que sus pecas volviesen a su posición original en lugar de los dibujos de estrellitas y corazones que Harry había formado con ellas por toda su cara.

La clase transcurrió rápida y amena para todos. Hermione practicaba con Neville que había hecho muchos progesos en transformaciones. Dean y Seamos practicaban al otro lado de Harry y Ron y ambos pudieron oir como Dean le contaba a su compañero que él había dejado a Ginny porque era una estrecha. En ese momento dieron gracias de que aquella fuese la clase de McGonagall, ya que la respetaban y temían demasiado como para pelearse en su clase. Sin embargo, Hermione soltó un comentario que sonó más o menos como "Más quisieras haberla dejado tu, paleto". Pero nadie reaccionó al respecto porque nadie hubiese dado un duro porque ella fuese a defender a Ginny ante nadie.

Al sonido del aviso de fin de clases, McGonagall les hecho un hechizo y les explicó que lso cambios hechos permanecerían intactos hasta pasadas 2 horas. Así, afirmó, se tomarían más en serio las lecciones y se prepararían mejor para los EXTASIS del final de curso.

Hermione salió veloz del aula, su cabellera era ahora lisa con mechas rojizas y llevaba gafas finas y un montón de pecas por la cara. Neville sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo, pero Harry y ron no pudieron evitar reirse a carcajadas cuando vieron a su amigo de frente. Hermione le había hecho crecer el pelo hasta los hombros, le había cambiado la nariz por una gruesa y ganchuda, "horrible" según Ron. Le había cambiado el color de los ojos por un tono verde lima y las pupilas eran rendijas de Gato. Aunque, tal y como dijo Harry, aquel había sidoun gran trabajo ya que nada parecía artificial.

Harry por su parte tenía las cejas rubias y el pelo negro más corto que nunca, casi al cero. Ron le había cambiado los ojos por unos mucho mas grandes que no encajaban bien en su cara, el color era el mismo pero eso solo ayudaba a que pareciese un sapo enorme. Las gafas ahora eran de color fucsia con pequeños diamantes, como las que le habían visto a Rita Skeeter en tantas ocasiones. En su ceja Izquierda permanecía un solo piercing que Harry había dejado deliberadamente. "Podría acostumbrarme a este" dijo a sus colegas. "Tú sí, pero tu madre no, chaval" le dijo ron muy sabiamente. Éste seguía llevando el bigote pelirrojo muy largo y el pelo engominado hacia atrás. La mandibula ahora era mas ancha y las pecas estaban milimetricamente alineadas formando tres lineas horizontales en su cara. Harry le había cambiado el color de un ojo, haciéndoselo morado, mientras el otro permanecía de un azul tan profundo como el océano.

-Verás que cara pone Snape cuando nos vea.- Dijo Neville a sus dos compañeros.

- ¿Ahora hay Pociones?, ¡no fastidies!

- No, ahora hay Defensa.

-Uff, menos mal, tio. Para cuando lleguemos con Snape todo esto se habrá ido- dijo Ron aliviado.

- Permíteme que lo dude, conociendo a McGonagall, lo habrá hecho sólo para fastidiar a Snape.- Dijo Harry divertido- Nos va a machacar en clase- añadió un poco más alicaido.

-Venga vamos, que ahora nos toca con Lupin, seguro que él lo encuentra gracioso.- Los tres marcharon escaleras arriba, comentando divertidos los cambios de sus compañeros y rumbo hacia su próxima clase.

La clase había acabado. Su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había sido fascinante. Remus Lupin, era un hombre joven y dinámico que conseguía tener atenta a toda la clase sin necesidad de dar miedo o gritar. Era simplemente el mejor profesor que habían tenido Jamas y cuando la sirena sonó todos se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos, como pensando que no era posible, que había algún error.

-Bien chicos. Pues hasta aquí la presentación de la asignatura, mañana ya nos pondremos en serio, así que preparad vuestras varitas y vuestras mentes para trabajar muy duro.- dijo a los alumnos sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Siempre le había gustado ver las caras de los nuevos alumnos, le encantaba dar la primera clase del primer día. Los alumnos de primero quedaban hechizados y fascinados. Todos deseaban más y volvían el resto de días preparados para trabajar duro y aprender al máximo.- Salid de aquí, vámos, o llegareis tarde a vuestra próxima clase.

-Yo ya se que voy a llegar tarde- comentó Alice a Abraham porlo bajo.- Ayer la vi reñirme en la puerta del aula, con todos los demás sentados ya en los pupitres.

-Pero no tiene porqué ser hoy. Vamos corriendo, así seguro que llegamso a tiempo.- Alice le miró con una sonrisa en la cara y una luz apagada en los ojos.

-¿Ves lo que te decía antes? Intentas cambiar mi visión y…  
-Pero tu estás asumiendo que pasará y te dejas hacer porque piensas que es inevitable.- dijo él mirándola a los ojos. Era extraño para Alice poder mirar a la gente directamente sin que sufriese alguna visión, pero podría acostumbrarse, pensó.

-¿Quieres que vayamos corriendo?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa- Pues vamos, no perdamos tiempo. A ver quién tiene razón.- Y sin más salió pitando del aula con Abraham pisándole los talones.

En los pasillos se cruzaron a una chica extraña, Alice no la había visto la noche de su llegada y estaba segura que una chica así hubiese destacado entre la multitud, con sus mechas rojas en el pelo, pero como ambos iban corriendo no se pararon a observar detalles y no vieron que era Hermione. Ella, por su parte, no les riñó ni les quitó puntos por correr por los pasillos. Sabía que estaba prohibido, ella nunca lo había permitido, pero no estaba de humor para quitar más puntos aquella mañana.

A mitad camino se cruzaron con Harry, Ron y Neville, a los que tampoco reconocieron. Los tres amigos, sin embargo, sí les reconocieron pero no les pararon por varias razones. Harry no quería tener que explicarle el "cambio de look" a su hermana ya que les hubiese quitado mucho tiempo y además, verla corriendo y jugando con otros niños de su edad, como él había hecho al llegar a Hogwarts, le alegraba tantísimo que no quería interrumpirla. Ya no era una niña pequeña, se repitió, debía dejarla tomar el control de su vida, no podía estar siempre limpiándole el camino para que no tropezase. Sería bueno que se metiera en algún que otro lio de poca importancia.

-Como los vea Filch, se la van a cargar.- Dijo Neville como eco de los pensamientos de sus amigos.

-Por mucho menos nos ha hecho limpiar todos los trofeos del colegio.- añadió Ron mirándose una cicatriz que tenía en la mano fruto de aquellas jornadas de limpieza.

-Y los baños de las mazmorras…- Añadió Harry con cara de asco.

-Y los cristales de los invernaderos…- Dijo Neville con resentimiento.- creo que fue la única vez que no he querido ir a clase de herbología. Bfff.

-¿Recordais lo que nos costó sacar la tierra de los cristales fundidos por el ácido de aquellas flores?- Dijo Ron divertido

Siguieron comentando castigos del celador hasta llegar a la puerta del aula de Defensa. La imagen era extraña. Los alumnos con los que no habían compartido la clase de Transformaciones estaban parados en medio del pasillo, mirándo atónitos al grupo que sí cursaba el EXTASIS de McGonagall, todos transformados e irreconocibles. Lavender Brown tenía un pico de pato naranja, Parvati Patil tenía el pelo rubio y rizado a lo afro, lo cual daba un aire extrañísimo a sus facciones indias. Dean mostraba una melena a lo Cleopatra y Seamus un mostacho de morsa con flores. Hermione estaba detrás del grupo de Gryffindor, escondiéndose de sus supuestos amigos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los recién llegados.

Ron avanzó hacia la puerta de la clase haciéndose trenzas en el bigote. Andaba más tieso que nunca, como incitando a los de la casa rival a decir algo sobre su aspecto, sobre el de cualquiera. Draco Malfoy pareció no fijarse en ellos tres, lo cual era más raro que si Snape fuese a clase en vaqueros, parecía buscar a alguien en el pequeño grupo. Harry vió como Ron le miraba fíjamente, como su espalda se tensaba al ver que Malfoy miraba en la dirección de Granger. Era extraño.

Ron pensaba lo mismo en ese instante, "es extraño que ella se esconda cuando es de las que mejor aspecto tiene tras las clase de transformaciones y, sobre todo, es extraño que se esconda de Draco Malfoy, al que se ha pasado la vida siguiendo de un lado a otro. Como si fuese un perro faldero, como…" Ron se tensó automáticamente ante el pensamiento que se formaba en su mente, " como si le gustase" "¿Por qué debería molestarme eso? Ambos son odiosos, son tal para cual" Una punzada insoportable le atravesó el estómago. "tal para cual" repetía una voz extraña en su cabeza a modo de eco.

-Ron, ¿estás bien?

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¡Mis alumnos de séptimo curso! –Saludó Lupin sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento antes de que el grueso del grupo puédiese darse cuenta de que pasaba algo extraño.- Pasad, vamos a ponernos a trabajar ya mismo. Bonito bigote Ron. Impresionante mirada Neville…

Uno a uno fueron pasando todos al interior del aula y Lupin los fue saludando como a viejos amigos, en lugar de cómo un profesor saluda a un alumno. Los saludos para los Slytherin fueron menos afectuosos ya que no era un profesor muy popular entre los alumnos de esa casa por su condición de licántropo. Una vez dentro del aula Draco cogió con delicadeza a Hermione por el brazo, del pecho de Ron salió una especie de gruñido grave cuándo ella miró al rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida. "tal para cual…"

-Ron, tío, me estas asustando. ¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien.

-Bueno, Empecemos un nuevo curso. Poneos por parejas.


	8. Visiones Cumplidas

Hola amigos!

Ha pasado muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo, la verdad es que me da miedo mirar cuanto. Muchos de vosotros ya ni os acordaréis de que va mi historia, yo misma tuve que releerla para continuarla. Espero que no me odiéis mucho y que disfrutéis de este capítulo. Intentaré retomarlo de seguido, pero no os prometo nada, porque no quiero romper mis promesas.

GRACIAS, a todos los que en algún momento habéis leído mi fic, lo habéis marcado como favorito, me habéis marcado a mi como favorita o habéis realizado algún review. Sois los mejores y espero no volver a dejaros tirados nunca más.

Un Beso enorme!

NeferW

**Nota:** Casi **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**, la que todo lo crea y lo destruye. **Yo no gano nada con esta publicación** más que mi felicidad y la de los que al leera quedan con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de leer en sus mentes. Porque la lectura es la mejor droga jamás creada por el hombre.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Visiones cumplidas.**

La carrera por los pasillos de Hogwarts fue divertida pero poco fructífera. Filch, el conserje, les pillo en el segundo piso y les llevó a su despacho para abrirles un expediente y ponerles un castigo para aquella noche. Tras quince minutos de refunfuños les dejó salir para ir a su clase de Transformaciones. Habían salido corriendo del pequeño cuartucho aun sabiendo que Filch les podía aumentar el castigo. Ya llegaban tarde pero no querían llegar a media clase o McGonagall no les dejaría entrar.

Llegaron exhaustos por las escaleras y tocaron a la puerta con suavidad y miedo. La profesora les abrió con mal humor y les riñó por llegar tarde, comento algo sobre que ya era la segunda vez aquel día, sobre lo intolerable de aquel retraso y sobre un castigo para el resto de la semana. Después de todo les dejó pasar y les mandó sentarse en silencio y copiar lo expuesto en la pizarra. Alice se adelantó y Abraham se sentó a su lado. Todos les miraban con sonrisitas en la cara. Ya había surgido la broma en la primera hora de clase y ahora, al haber salido corriendo de clase de Defensa y haber llegado tarde juntos, todos pensaban que igual Ada no andaba tan desencaminada. Al parecer, habían conseguido llamar la atención de todos sus compañeros aun cuando era lo último que querían.

- Te lo dije - susurró Alice mientras se agachaba a coger un libro de su mochila.

- ¿Esa riña fue tu visión?

- Sí - dijo ella sonriendo. Se dió cuenta de lo mucho que agradecía el tener a alguien con quien hablar abiertamente.

- No me dijiste que yo saliese.

- Estabas detrás de mi, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

- Ustedes dos, ¿pueden prestar atención o tengo que aumentar el castigo a dos semanas para que me hagan caso?

Ambos miraron al frente y comenzaron a copiar. La profesora estaba explicando lo que darían a lo largo del curso, lo que sabrían hacer al acabar, cómo daba sus clases, qué trabajos deberían hacer, cómo planteaba las clases y los exámenes y todo el planing del curso. Los dos niños empezaron a copiar en silencio muertos de vergüenza. Tras un buen rato, en un descuido de McGonagall, Abalos susurró disimuladamente.

- Elige tu premio

- ¿Mi premio?

- Sí, tenías razón tú. - dijo sonriendo abiertamente - Te debo una, así que elige tu premio.

- No puedo, juego con ventaja, ¿recuerdas?

Hubo un breve silencio y ambos siguieron copiando mientras la profesora les miraba riñéndoles con la mirada, amenazando con alargar su castigo. Estaba quedando muy claro que a ella no le daban ninguna pena y que si tenía que castigarles de por vida, lo haría.

- Venga, elige.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? - dijo Alice mirando a la profesora McGonagall de reojo.

- Vale, tómate tu tiempo. - Y se volvió hacia sus pergaminos con una sonrisa en los labios. Alice también sonreía, hasta que al volver la vista sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ada Agyapong y su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

Fue sólo un segundo, un minúsculo segundo, Alice lo sabía, pero también sabía que Ada se había dado cuenta de ello. Se había visto encerrada en el baño llorando y la voz de Ada burlándose al otro lado. Había oído la puerta del baño, a alguien entrar, un golpe y luego, silencio. Y de nuevo estaba en la clase, mirando a Ada con una expresión extraña en la mirada, cómo intentando averiguar si había visto algo o sólo lo había imaginado. Abraham había notado la tensión en el cuerpo de su compañera, probablemente debido a sus sentidos perfeccionados por su condición de licántropo, y enseguida la hizo girarse perdiendo el contacto con la Slytherin.

McGonagall, en cambio, lo había visto todo y sobresaltó a todos al levantarse de un salto y ponerse a hablar de hechizos básicos y como empezarían a realizarlos en cuanto se hubiesen aprendido el primer tema del libro, del cual tenían que hacer un resumen y las actividades de deberes.

-¿Qué has visto?

- Nada...- dijo Alice cabizbaja.

- Alice, ¿Qué has visto? Te has puesto muy tensa...yo...

- NADA - dijo ella mirándole a los ojos con tal intensidad que el joven tuvo que retroceder. - Ya se cual es el premio que quiero, Abraham.

EL muchacho se sorprendio por el repentino cambio de conversación e intensidad en la mirada de la joven.

- Va...vale, ¿Cuál?

- Cuando pase ya-sabes-qué, no preguntes. - Y se volvió a atender a la profesora McGonagall sin dar opción a replicas, malhumorada y dejando a Abraham deshinchado en su silla y con la mirada triste.

* * *

La clase de Lupin fue más una hora de bienvenida al colegio y de contar anécdotas del verano que otra cosa. Tras un breve instante en el que todos pensaban que el profesor preferido de casi todo el alumnado iba a empezar las clases ese mismo día, Lupin les pidió que contasen si les había pasado algo relacionado con las artes oscuras y que habían hecho (ellos o quien fuera) para afrontarlo.

-Lo más importante es saber que existe el instinto de defenderse - dijo Lupin mientras algunos Slytherin reían al fondo de la clase. - Todos pensamos que sabemos lo que hay que hacer, pero saber como acctuar y tener el valor para hacerlo con cosas muy distintas.

Sorprendentemente había mucha historias que contar. No todas tenían relación real con las artes oscuras, pero Lupin dejó que cada uno contase algo de su veranos y así todos se rieron y comentaron. Cuando llegó el turno de Draco se negó a hablar y se quejó abiertamente de la falta de seriedad del programa, lo cual sorprendió a todos ya que eso era más propio de Granger, la cual miró sorprendida y agradecida al rubio. Por suerte o por desgracia el timbre sonó sobresaltando a todos y dando fin a la incipiente discusión. Todos salieron del aula saludando a Lupin y hablando sobre lo que agradecían que el primer día de clase Lupin no los machacase con hechizos y deberes.

- Potter, Weasley, Granger, ¿podéis esperaros un segundo?- Los dos amigos estaban sentados en sus pupitres, pensaban esperarse para hablar con Lupin al final de la clase, Hermione, sin embargo, salí acelerada con los Slytherin y paró en seco al oír su nombre.

- Vamos, Hermione, no tienes por que quedarte. - dijo Draco por lo bajo cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia fuera.

- Ahora te alcanzo, Draco. Será un segundo. - Dijo ella un poco sonrojada pero dejando claro que no ib aa irse y dejar asi a un profesor.

- Como quieras. - Añadió el rubio mientras avanzaba por el pasillo ofendido. - como quieras...

Hermione se acercó al profesor y a los otros dos con la mirada gacha, había estado con Draco y los otros durante la clase, parecía casi olvidado el incidente de la noche anterior y ahora... solo esperaba que no se hubiese ofendido de verdad, debía entenderlo, era prefecta y no podía pasar así como así de un profesor. Neville les hizo un gesto a sus amigos y salió al pasillo tomando rumbo a los jardines para disfrutar de su primer descanso del curso. Tras haber salido Neville, Lupin cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita y esperó a que Hermione se acercase más para hablar con ellos.

- Esta mañana he conocido al joven Ábalos, y McGonagall me comentó en el desayuno que vosotros tres estáis al tanto de todo.

- Sí, nos lo comento ayer, Remus. - Hermione le miró extrañada y Lupin le echó un vistazo reprobatorio - oh, perdón, quería decir sí, Profesor Lupin.

- Eso está mejor - Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa mientras Hermione les miraba desconcertada.- El caso es que bueno, dada mi condición yo seré su principal supervisor y me gustaría contar con vosotros para que me ayudaseis. No quiero que lo sigáis ni nada, solo que tengáis un ojo en él y me contéis cualquier cosa que os parezca relevante.

- ¿Piensa que es peligroso? - TOdos se giraron hacia Granger.

- Srta Granger, ¿por qué pregunta eso?

- Nos está pidiendo vigilancia sobre el chico y "su condición" como profesor de defensa...

- Creí que tú, entre todos mis alumnos, si habrías llegado al fondo de todo, y más con el ansia del profesor Snape por que alguien lo descubra...

Hermione le miró incrédula, ¿estaba admitiendo que escondía algo? ¿que Snape tenía razón?

- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Usted es un... también es un...?

- ¿Hombre lobo? Sí - Hermione abrió la boca de par en par.- No se de que te sorprendes, creí que lo sabías desde tercer curso.

- Yo... yo até todos los cabos entonces, pero su rivalidad con el profesor Snape es tan conocida, que pensé que el solo intentaba incriminarle para echarle, por eso no dije nada. No lo creí cierto.

- Pues lo es, ¿Te parezco peligroso?

- No, no claro que no - dijo ella sonrojándose de un modo que a Ron le pareció enternecedor.

- Bien, pues Abalos tampoco lo es, así que lo que els estoy pidiendo, a los tres - dijo llamando la atención de lso otros dos - Es que mantengáis las cosas así. En principio no debe transformarse más que en luna llena, pero a veces, un gran disgusto, un enfado demasiado fuerte y poco autocontrol generan el cambio y no podemos dejar que eso ocurra. No os estoy pidiendo sobreprotección, ni preferencia por él, sólo apoyo para que se sienta seguro y sepa que puede contar con gente a su alrededor si pasa algo y así no recurra a su naturaleza licántropa para defenderse. ¿Entendido? ¿ Los tres?

- Entendido - Asintieron al unísono.

- Perfecto y ahora fuera de aquí, quedan pocos días de sol y no perdonaría si os los quitase.

* * *

Cuándo sonó la campana Alice salió como un rayo de la clase, no esperó a Abraham ni dio opción a que McGonagall le dijese que se esperase para hablar con ella. Corrió rumbo fijo al baño se chicas, aunque sabía que eso solo podía conllevar una cosa, pero no podía evitarlo, quería llorar, no había conseguido mantener su "don" escondido ni dos horas en el colegio. Ahora la odiosa de Ada se lo contaría a todo el mundo y la torturarían como en el colegio muggle. Estaba asustada por lo que podía pasar, aquella visión le había recordado demasiado al incidente de hacía dos años y temía explotar como entonces. Y para colmo, había pagado todo aquello siendo una borde con el único amigo que tenía.

Se encerró en el primer cubículo del baño y lloró en silencio. Escuchó la puerta al instante y la voz de Ada Agyapong:

- Se que estás aquí y no pienses que voy a olvidar lo que he visto. - Silencio. Alice dejó de llorar, no serviría de nada. Y estar escondida tampoco, pensó en salir y enfrentarla pero, ¿qué iba a decirle?- Sal de ahí cobarde, No tengo claro qué he visto, pero se que algo ha pasado. ¿Crees que aquí nadie se dará cuenta de que eres una rarita? Con ese pelo que llevas,- se oyó la puerta del baño - esos ojos horribles... - "pum" un golpe seco y Alice vio la mano de Ada por debajo de la puerta...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado!

Un Beso enorme

NeferW


	9. Actos Involuntarios, o quizá no

Hallows!

Que? no podéis creerlo? YO TAMPOCO pero aquí estoy, de vuelta a pocos días de la última actualización.

Os traigo un nuevo capi, siii all-new. Se que son capítulos cortos, pero esq me salen así, no puedo evitarlo! Espero que no sea un problema. Se que muchas veces no cuento gran cosa, pero pensad que siempre una cosa lleva a otra y son necesario capítulos un poco más insustanciales para llegar a los que tienen muchísima miga!

Buenos pues sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo, pero antes quiero agradeceros a todos de forma global, ya que no puedo hacerlo de forma personal (x tiempo), que sigáis leyendo mi fic y que me dejéis esos reviews que tantísimo me animan a seguir escribiendo. He leído reviews de gente que ya me seguía antes y quiero deciros que ME ALEGRA VEROS DE VUELTA! Y a los nuevos: GRACIAS POR VENIR y espero que os quedéis conmigo.

un beso y un abrazo enormes

NeferW

**Nota:** Casi **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**, la que todo lo crea y lo destruye. **Yo no gano nada con esta publicación** más que mi felicidad y la de los que al leerla quedan con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de leer en sus mentes. Porque la lectura es la mejor droga jamás creada por el hombre.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Actos Involuntarios...o quizá no.**

- ¿Que nos vayamos, sin más? - dijo Hermione sorprendida. Los otros tres la miraron desconcertados. - ¿No nos va a pedir que no digamos nada, que no lo contemos a nadie?

- Hermione, ellos dos lo saben desde que tienen uso de razón y bueno, si tu pensases decírselo a alguien, llevarías 5 minutos gritándome improperios. Al contrario de lo que te hayan hecho creer o tu puedas pensar, eres alguien en quien se puede confiar, eres buena persona, Hermione. Por ese motivo Dumbledore te nombró prefecta. Y yo no pondría jamas en duda los criterios de Albus Dumbledore, así que confío en ti.

Hermione le miró con malas pulgas, como si acabasen de insultarle en lugar de alagarle. Se levanto de la silla y se fue hacia al pasillo sin decir nada ante la mirada atónita de los 3 magos.

- Granger...- empezó a decir Harry

- Confiáis demasiado en la gente, ese es el problema de todos los gryffindor...

- Tú eres una gryffindor - puntualizó Lupin con voz pausada, como dando una clase a un buen alumno - Que aun no te hayas dado cuenta es el único defecto de tu inteligencia.

- Repito, confiáis demasiado en la gente...- Y sin más salió del aula sin un rumbo determinado.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, en el rellano del segundo piso, vio una melena negra entrar como un rayo en el baño de las chicas y poco después a la mocosa de Slytherin que se había querido reír de ella aquella mañana. Seguramente estaba metiéndose con alguien y aquello le daba completamente igual, si nadie sabía que lo había visto no podían acusarla de ser mala prefecta, pero cuando se disponía a bajar el siguiente tramo de escaleras pensó en lo que había dicho Lupin..."buena persona"..."y un cuerno" pensó para si misma y subió los dos escalones que había bajado y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el lavabo de las chicas. Esa enana insolente, irrespetuosa y creída iba a enterarse de como se las gastaba Hermione Granger, no había conseguido ser respetada por todo el colegio siendo "buena persona" precisamente...

Al llegar a la puerta, con la mano ya puesta en el pomo, escucho como la slytherin se metía con otra persona, al parecer de su clase, la otra niña estaba encerrada en un baño y sollozaba, parecía intentar no llorar, contener el llanto. ¿Cuántas veces había estado ella en esa situación?

- Sal de ahí cobarde. No tengo claro qué he visto, pero se que algo ha pasado.- Hermione escuchó a Ada gritando y confirmando la leve sospecha sobre quién estaba encerrada en ese lavabo. No pensaba dejar que esa mocosa insolente se saliese con la suya. Además Alice era, de algún modo, su protegida. - ¿Crees que aquí nadie se dará cuenta de que eres una rarita? Con ese pelo que llevas,- No pudo más y abrió la puerta con la varita en alto - esos ojos horribles... - "pum". Hermione había lanzado un hechizo desmaius a la niña antes de poder controlarse.

Vio, a cámara lenta, como Ada caía al suelo con un golpe seco y escuchó el silencio en el cubículo donde se escondía Alice. El pánico se apoderó de ella, había agredido a una alumna de primero, sin motivo aparente, por la espalda y siendo ella una alumna de último curso y no solo eso, ¡UNA PREFECTA! ¿Iban a expulsarla por eso? Sin esperar ni un segundo, sabiendo que el hechizo sólo duraría unos minutos salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió a los jardines para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Alice abrió la puerta del cubículo y vio a Ada en el suelo, parecía dormida, respiraba. Alguien había entrado a defenderle y se había ido de allí sin más. Corrió a la puerta a tiempo para ver una cabellera castaña perderse escalones abajo. La reconoció enseguida pero no quiso ir tras ella. Corrió a el aula más cercana donde, gracias a Merlín, la profesora de Aritmancia estaba recogiendo sus cosas de la última clase.

- ¡Profesora, venga corra, por favor!

- ¿Pero qué pasa srta Potter, qué es este escándalo?- respondió la profesora sobresaltada.

- Es Ada, Ada Agyapong, estaba en el baño, la oí entrar y, de repente, la oí caer al suelo...no se que le pasa - mintió.

La profesora se levantó corriendo y acompañó a Alice al baño, examinó a Ada justo cuando esta despertaba. La profesora hizo algunas preguntas, Ada le contó que estaba tan tranquila y que de repente todo estaba oscuro, como un calambre le había dado por la espalda.

- Un hechizo desmaius, sin duda. ¿Vio usted a alguien, srta Potter?

- No, yo estaba dentro, en el baño.

- ¿Escuchó algo o a alguien?

- Solo la puerta, pero no escuché a nadie.

- Un hechizo no verbal, eso es un nivel avanzado...

- ¡Seguro que ha sido su hermano, Harry! Está en séptimo y...- acusó Ada.

- Una acusación así es muy grave, srta Agyapong. Si no ha visto a nadie no se por que iba el sr Potter a atacarla a usted.

Ada se puso como un tomate y bajó la vista.

- Por... por nada. Yo...- miró de reojo a Alice, si no había dicho nada aun quizá no fuera a acusarla por insultarla...- En verdad no oí ni vi a nadie, no se quien fue.

- Bien, vayamos a la enfermería a que le vean el golpe de la caida, ya averiguaremos quien ha sido. Y usted, vaya al patio, ahora.

Alice vio como Ada seguía a la profesora hacia la enfermería y bajo a los jardines en busca de Hermione para agradecerle la ayuda, pero cuando la vio estaba con Malfoy y los otros mayores que tanto odiaba su hermano, así que decidió no acercarse y buscar a Abraham.

* * *

Harry y Ron bajaban parsimoniosamente las escaleras hacia los jardines, pensaban que había sido mala idea decirle a Granger que había dos licántropos en el colegio, temían que pudiese delatar a Lupin y que ante el escándalo acabasen echándolo del colegio. Cuando alcanzaron la planta baja ya estaban hablando de quidditch, del torneo y de como iban a organizar los entrenamientos de ese año. Harry era miembro del equipo desde primer curso (el jugador mas joven en cien años!) y capitán desde quinto. Ron jugaba de Guardián desde que Wood se graduó y Harry asumió el mando. Al principio muchos pensaban que le había escogido por ser su mejor amigo pero tras dos o tres partidos solo los estúpidos de Slytherin seguían pesando así.

Iban hablando de estrategias de juego cuando una bala de pelo encrespado pasó entre los dos, cruzó el hall como si fuese en una saeta de fuego y desapareció por la puerta principal del castillo.

- ¿Esa era...?

- Creo que sí - dijo Ron con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Qué habrá...?

- Ni idea, tío.

- ¿Estaba llorando?

- Eso parecía - la frustración palpable en su voz.

- Vamos a p...

- Mejor no - Dijo Ron- Cuando una chica va a esa velocidad, o Lockhart está cerca o huye de alguna situación. En todo caso, mejor no intentar hablar con ellas.

- ¿Y tu desde cuando sabes tanto?- Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Desde que tengo una hermana adolescente...- Harry le miró con incredulidad - y desde que leo sus revistas para ver si así pesco algo mejor que "Lav Lav"...- Ron pronunció aquel nombre con un tono tan desganado que ambos explotaron en carcajadas mientras salían a la luz del sol y encontraban a Neville en la orilla del lago esperándoles.

- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

- Oh, nada, resulta que ahora el pequeño Ronald es experto en mujeres...- dijo Harry burlándose.

- Vale - rio Neville mientras los otros dos de sentaban en la hierba - Es un buen chiste...

- Reíros cuanto querais, pero fliparíais si leyeseis esas revistas.

- ¡Ya flipamos con que las leas tu!

- Iros con el calamar al fondo del lago.

- ¿Consejo de teenbruja? - se carcajeó Neville

- ¿Quién lee teenbruja?- dijo una voz algo pija detrás de ellos

- Menta al diablo... - Murmuró Harry por lo bajo a Ron.

- Nadie Lavender...- dijo Ron con pesadez.

Lavender se sentó sin pedir permiso y se pegó a Ron como una lapa, empezó a contarle todo sobre su verano, como si hubiese olvidado que Ron le dejó el último día de clase. Lo había hecho así para no tener que cruzársela al día siguiente y esperando que así el cabreo y la venganza de la rubia fuesen menores. En verdad nunca le había gustado Lavender y desde que empezó a salir con ella mucho menos. Era una pegajosa y una pesada. Era la tía mas cursi que nadie pudiese conocer y obligaba a Ron a estar con ella y sus amigas y se pasaba el rato quejándose cuando los dos estaban con sus colegas.

Ron no sabía como decirle que se fuese, desesperado buscó cualquier cosa a la que aferrarse para escapar de allí y vio a Hermione en la distancia, mirándole con fuego en los ojos. Quedó petrificado por aquella mirada, no pudo evitar recordar el incidente del tren. Lavender notó que Ron se tensaba y siguió su mirada.

- Ahg, esa estúpida de Granger... ¿no podría alisarse un poco el pelo? ¡nos dejaría ver la luz del sol al resto! - Esperó las risas de los 3 magos, pero no llegaron. Los miró atónita "¿Qué diablos pasaba?" pensó "¿Por qué no se lanzaban al cuello de aquella víbora?¿Eran verdad los cotilleos sobre la noche anterior?¿Granger se estaba acercando al grupo de Potter y su ex?" Los 3 magos la miraron en silencio, Ron respiró hondo y dijo lo que ninguno esperaba que dijese:

- Lavender, lárgate y déjanos en paz.- espetó de mala manera.

La muchacha le miró boquiabierta "No la insultan, ¡y me echa!" se levantó ofendida y se alejó dando largas zancadas maldiciendo en voz alta y roja de ira. Harry y Neville miraban atónitos a su amigo pero este no prestaba atención, a lo lejos creyó ver que la mirada de la castaña se relajaba pero ésta se dio la vuelta de golpe y rió las gracias de sus "amigos". Ron se sintió confuso ¿Había echado a Lavender porque no quería aguantarla más o había sido por la mirada de Hermione?¿Qué sentido podría tener la segunda opción?¿Por qué le estaba afectando tanto todo aquello?

* * *

Abraham estaba sentado en la puerta de su siguiente clase, herbología. Había acudido directamente allí al salir de la clase de transformaciones. McGonagall le había parado por el camino para preguntarle que había pasado, pero Abraham no supo que decirle y siguió su camino siguiendo a la marabunta de alumnos hasta los jardines. Una vez allí se dirigió a los invernaderos y buscó el número 4. Allí tendrían su primera clase con la profesora Sprout. No era algo que le hiciese excesiva ilusión pero prefería pensar en plantas antes que recordar la mirada de Alice y aquel tono de resentimiento que había en su voz cuando le pidió que no hiciese preguntas.

En verdad, él sabía que era una estupidez pensar que Alice sería su amiga sabiendo quién era y lo que le pasaba. La profesora McGonagall había querido que compartiesen sus problemas para así sentirse más integrados, conocer a alguien en quien apoyarse, pero él sabía que el problema de Alice no era nada comparado con el suyo. Él nunca tendría amigos, nadie querría estar con alguien así. Enfadarse por preguntar sobre sus visiones había sido solo una excusa para alejarse, pero lo hubiese hecho de cualquier otro modo si él no hubiese preguntado tanto. Tenía que afrontarlo, aquí, como en todos los sitios en los que había estado, tendría que acostumbrarse a estar solo. Alice se había alejado de él y nunca volvería. Además, solo se conocían de la noche anterior, ella no tenía ningún motivo para querer volver.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras daba vueltas y vueltas a los pensamientos en su cabeza, Abraham había estado arrancando con ira puñados de hierba a su alrededor y mágicamente ésta volvía a crecer como si nada hubiese pasado. Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven mago tenía un pequeño montón de hierba a su lado y la mano pringosa y verde de apretujar la hierba con fuerza.

- No creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a la profesora Sprout.- Dijo una voz tímida frente a él.

Abraham no se había dado ni cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó realmente lo que le habían dicho, sin embargo, si notó como la sobra de aquella persona le cubría apartándole del calor del sol que tanto se agradecía. Poco a poco, con desgana, levantó la vista para ver quien se había molestado en acercarse a él.

La expresión de su cara era indescifrable, parecía confundida, avergonzada pero aquello no podía ser, no tendría ningún sentido. Sus labios estaban tensos en una pequeña sonrisa insegura, él intentó devolverla pero no fue capaz de formar mas que una mueca y volvió enseguida y sin poder evitarlo a su expresión triste de antes. Sus ojos se cruzaron un segundo, pero fue suficiente.

* * *

Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado!

¿quién será la chica que se acerca a Abraham? ¿Por qué Hermione miraba tan enfadada a Ron? ¿Se vengará Lavender? ¿Qué cotilleos recorren el castillo? ¿Es Hermione buena por salvar a Alice o mala por atacar a Ada? ¿Dará Ada una tregua ahora que Alice no le ha acusado de insultarle?

Todas las respuestas en el próximo capi y mucho más!

¿Reviews?

Un saludo!

Nefer_W


	10. Rutinas

Lo se, no tengo perdón de nadie. Seis meses son demasiados meses como para que alguién recuerde de que iba la historia, hasta yo tuve que releerla...

Solo puedo decir que** lo siento** y que espero que os guste este capi, que es el último de transición hacia el capítulo que ya tenía escrito.

Muchísimas Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, incluso los que aguantáis todos los meses que tardo en volver. Y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. Son los que me hacen volver. Y en Especial a "pepitopulgarcito" que con su review me ha mostrado que sigue habiendo gente que entra aquí cada día valorando el humilde esfuerzo de los que escribimos sin tener ni puñetera idea de como hacerlo bien.

**Espero que disfruteis del capítulo.**

**Nota:** Casi **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**, la que todo lo crea y lo destruye. **Yo no gano nada con esta publicación** más que mi felicidad y la de los que al leera quedan con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de leer en sus mentes. Porque la lectura es la mejor droga jamás creada por el hombre.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Rutinas.**

- Lo siento - dijo la muchacha con la mirada gacha. - Siento haber sido así de borde contigo antes, es que en mi visión...  
- No tienes contármelo si no quieres, Alice.  
- ¡Lo se! Se que no tengo por qué hacerlo, pero quiero. Sólo necesito que entiendas que no siempre son visiones buenas o que me pongan de buen humor, más bien casi nunca lo son. Y preguntarme nada más tenerlas, pues no siempre es buena idea - dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.  
- Lo siento...  
- No, Abraham, no debes, no lo sabías. - El muchacho la miró desde el suelo. ¿Quería eso decir que ella no le odiaba, que quizá podría ser su amiga? - La, bueno lo que tu sabes - corrijió al ver que algunos alumnos se acercaban ya al invernadero - se ha cumplido, casi nunca es tan inmediato.  
- Aun así lo siento, Alice. Y no tienes por qué contármelo si no te sientes a gusto, lo entiendo.  
- Bueno, no ha sido un gran momento, pero creo que Hermione me defendió.  
- ¿Crees?  
- No la vi, pero creo que fué ella...

El grupo entero de alumnos de primero estaba delante del invernadero 4, la clase de Herbología la compartían con los Ravenclaw y ya estab todo allí. Las niñas cotilleaban como mejores amigas mientras la profesora Sprout pasaba entre ellos, varita en mano, para abrir la puerta. Unos cuchicheaban mirándoles a ellos y otros miraban a lo lejos, al grupo de alumnos de séptimo dela casa Slytherin. "¿Lo saben?" se preguntó Alice, pero la profesora le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando dió paso a los alumnos y comenzó su presentación y la clase.

- Madre mía, y ahora Pociones...  
- ¿Por qué no miras tu horario? No todos damos lo mismo - Respondió Neville.  
- Los tres damso Pociones, Neville.  
- Ahora toca Encantamientos, dos horas. - aclaró Harry.  
- ¡Genial! Pero, ¿por qué dijiste antes que tocaba Pociones?... buf!  
- Por verte la cara de susto, Weasley - Rió su amigo  
- Merlín nos libre de Snape hasta la semana que viene...  
- No habrá tanta suerte, colega. Mañana tenemos Pociones a primera.  
- ¡Mierda!

Los tres amigos habían llegado a la puerta del aula de encantamientos. Aquella clase reunía a la mayoría de los estudiantes de séptimo curso así que podrían descansar y hablar de quidditch sin problema alguno. Dos horas mas tarde, los pasillos bullían de excitación. Primera tarde libre en Hogwarts, alumnos que corrían a sus salas comunes, otros a la biblioteca a realizar sus primeros deberes del curso. La mayoría salían a los jardines a disfrutar de los restos de buen tiempo del día y del curso.

Hermione entró a la biblioteca, sabía que allí nadie la molestaría. No solía haber mucha gente y sabiendo como era ella con los estudios, ni la señora Pince se acercaba a molestarla. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, como hacía cada día desde primer curso: misma mesa, misma silla... Abrió los apuntes del día, hizo todas sus tareas. La gente entraba y salía de la biblioteca. Haciendo más o menos ruido según la experiencia que tuviesen en molestar a la señora Pince. Hermione había aprendido a ignorar el murmullo de voces y sillas arrastrandose y se concentraba en estudiar.

Aquel día le costó concentrarse más de lo habitual, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, al final, con su redacción de Transformaciones a mitad, desistió y cerró el libro que consultaba de un manotazo. Nadie le prestó atención, así era su vida. Las imágenes se repetían en su cabeza: Aquella niña cayendo a cámara lenta, Lupin condesando ser un licántropo, McGonagall confiándole a aquellos dos niños, Ginny invitándola a subir al carruaje..."Demasiado confiados" pensó. Pero otras imagenes le invadieron al recordar los ojos de Ginny: La mano de Ron sujetándole el brazo, sus ojos profundos como el Océano, Draco, indignado al verles, los detalles de ambos amigos con los niños la noche anterior, los músculos tensos de Ron cargándo a Abraham hasta la sala común...

- ¿Nuevo método de estudio? - Dijo Draco sonriente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Hermione estaba sonrojada y no sabría decir si era por lo que estaba pensando o por haber sido sorprendida ensimismada en la biblioteca. - ¿Estás bien?  
- ¿Eh? Sí. Estaba pensando en como continuar la redacción, me he atascado.  
- La gran Granger, ¿Atascada? En serio, Minie, ¿en que pensabas? - dijo el suspicaz al verla sonrojada.  
- ¡Draco! - dijo furiosa - NO-ME-LLAMES-ASI.  
- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto de repente? - Dijo él dolido.

A Hermione le encantaría saberlo, pero no le gustaba a dónde le llevaban sus razonamientos cuando lo hacía. Todo debía deberse a lo ajetreado del viaje, a los incidentes y todas las noticias de los dos primeros días.

- Lo.. lo siento, Draco. Creo que me estoy estresando demasiado para ser el primer día. - Dijo con una sonrisa forzada y esperando que el chico no le diese importancia.  
- Anda, recoge eso y vamso a dar una vuelta antes de la cena. - Draco sabía que pasaba algo por la cabeza de la joven pero decidió dejarlo pasar para otro momento.

Ambos salieron a los jardines para reunirse con sus amigos. Éstos ya entraban al castillo para la cena y Hermione se dió cuenta de lo tarde que s eloe había hecho en la biblioteca. Ella cargaba todos sus libros ya que no había pasado por la sala común y todos soltaron comentarios y bromas sobre lo "dedicada" y "aplicada" que era, siempre había tomado aquellos comentarios a broma pero aquel día descubrió nuevos tonos en las voces de sus amigos, un trasfondo serio en aquellas palabras. Su cerebro le mandaba alertas sin cesar pero decidió acallarlas convenciéndose de que eran imaginaciones suyas y todo seguía como siempre. Lo cual, probablemente, no fuese mentirse demasiado.

Se separó de ellos al entrar al gran comedor, cuando ellos se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin. Ella caminó cabizbaja hacia su mesa y encontró sitio al final de la mesa, donde dejó caer su mochila y el resto de libros que llevaba en brazos. EN verdad empezaba a cansarse de pasear tanto libro por ahí, pero era a lo único que se podía aferrar cuando todo lo demás le fallaba.

Cuando empezó a llegar más gente sacó un grueso tomo y se escondió tras él fingiendo leer mientras observaba a todos los que entraban. Vió como Alice y Abraham entraban hablando alegremente y sintió una punzada de envidia. El gran salón estaba abarrotado y Dumbledore daba comienzo al banquete. Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar que no había visto a la pequeña Ada aparecer por allí. Se sintió mal, era cierto que la niña era insoportable pero, ¿y si le había hecho daño? Podía ir a la enfermería pero quedaría muy sospechoso aparecer por allí y preguntar sin más.

Algo desvió sus pensamientos, unos ojos intensamente azules le saludarón discretamente unos metros más allá en su propia mesa. Ginny había cruzado su mirada con ella. La pelirroja movió levemente la cabeza y Hermione se sumergió en su libro. La más joven de los Weasley volvió la mirada a sus amigas y siguió hablando animadamente con ellas pensando que quizá tenía una idea equivocada de la prefecta.

Ron y Harry habían tenido una cena animada escuchando las batallitas de Seamus aquel verano, tanto que casi les sobresaltó que desapareciese la comida de la mesa.

- ¡Aun no había acabado, tio! ¡Siempre igual!  
- Ron, te has comido tres postres...  
- No había acabado...¡ah! da igual, voy a llevar a los crios arriba, os veo luego. - Y sin más se levantó y fue hacia el comienzo d la mesa a recoger a los de primero  
- ¿Desde cuándo se da tanta prisa?  
- Ni idea, tio.

Ron llamó a los niños al orden y empezó a bromear con ellos mientras salían del comedor. Hermione cerraba la comitiva cargada hasta las cejas y asegurándose de no perder a ningún niño por el camino, sin hablar. Los libros pesaban demasiado y un flash cruzó su mente recordando la noche anterior. Se avergonzaba un poco de ser tan flojucha, recordando a los chicos subir con todo aquel peso encima. Sacó su varita y decidió imitar a Harry utilizando el conjuro levitador para subir sus cosas, sorprendiéndose de no haberlo hecho nunca antes y enfadándose consigo misma por no haberlo pensado antes que aquel bobo de Potter.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Ron buscó la mirada de la prefecta pero, al girarse, encontró a Lavender a medio palmo de él, sonriente, con aquella sonrisa que daba mas miedo que otra cosa. Miró por encima de ella pero sólo alcanzó a ver como la castaña subía a la torre de las chicas con paso decidido. No sabía que esperaba, si en dos años solo habían cruzado insultos, pero le decepcionó que desapareciese así. Lavender ya había empezado a hablar sin parar y Ron hizo lo posible por no ser maleducado hasta que llegaron sus amigos para salvarle del mal trago. Los chicos se sentaron frente a la chimenea, en las tres mismas butacas de siempre, y estuvieron hablando y jugando al ajedrez mágico hasta tarde aquella noche.

El resto de la semana fue poco movido, tan poco que las novedades de los primeros días casi se habían borrado en la memoria. Todo volvía a ser como siempre había sido: Gryffindor contra Slytherin, clases aburridas, profesores presionando a los alumnos con los EXTASIS; Alumnos aterrados y alumnos que pasaban del tema... Incluso la primera clase de Pociones fue de lo más habitual para los de séptimo: Snape insultando a la clase y luego solo a Harry, Slytherin riendo, Draco y Hermione peloteando a Snape, Snape favoreciéndo solo a Draco, Hermione indignada, Snape metiéndose con Harry... lo habitual.

Todas las clases habían sido asfixiantes tanto en materia dada como en tareas que realizar de un día para otro, metros y metros de pergamino en redacciones, búsquedas y ejercicios, sin contar las horas de prácticas de hechizos y encantamientos. La vuelta al ritmo escolar había pillado desprevenido a la mayoría, que seguían pensando en sus vacaciones.

El Domingo por la noche la sala común de Gryffindor estaba repleta de alumnos acabando trabajos y redacciones; mapas lunares y pergaminos llenos de runas se mezclaban sobre las mesas. Mientras, Hermione Granger estaba sentada en una butaca junto al fuego disfrutando con mirada maliciosa del estrés de todos aquellos que dejaban los deberes para el último momento. "No aprenderán nunca" pensó y se levantó para irse a la cama. En cuanto subió por la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de las chicas, toda la sala común respiró tranquila, la mayoría siguió con lo que estaba haciendo pero ahora entre comentarios y risas.


	11. Peleas

**Y aquí el capi que ya tenía, eran dos capítulos en verdad, pero he decidido daros un capi largo para variar y para compensar mi abandono un poco**

**Espero que os guste!**

**Nota:** Casi **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**, la que todo lo crea y lo destruye. **Yo no gano nada con esta publicación** más que mi felicidad y la de los que al leera quedan con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de leer en sus mentes. Porque la lectura es la mejor droga jamás creada por el hombre.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Peleas

Estaba siendo una mañana normal, Hermione madrugó, tomó una ducha caliente para despertar su cuerpo y ponerlo en marcha; bajó, como cada día durante los últimos seis años, al Gran Comedor para ser de las primeras en desayunar y vio el desfile de caras somnolientas por el lugar.

Le encantaba hacer aquello, valía la pena madrugar para tener aquel espectáculo que amenizaba el desayuno: Profesores y alumnos desfilaban como zombis por el salón buscando una silla que aguantase su peso, suplicando por alimentos: café caliente, tostadas recién hechas, mermeladas, zumos y toda clase de carburante para afrontar un lunes como cualquier otro: horrible. Horrible para todos ellos, pero para Hermione era un gran día. Ella adoraba ir a clase, aprender, y si podía dejar mal a alguno que otro con sus conocimientos para vengarse por alguna burla, mejor.

Cuando el Gran Comedor estuvo considerablemente lleno y la gente empezó a charlar y reír ella se parapetó detrás de un libro, en este caso uno prestado de la biblioteca. Un poco más tarde, cuando vio a sus amigos entrar al Gran Comedor, se acercó a su mesa y les saludó animada. Draco, Crabbe y Goyle hablaban de quidditch para no variar y Pansy miraba anonadada al primero, sin disimular ni un poco su babeo constante por el rubio.

Hermione le dio un empujoncito a la morena, nadie le había visto acercarse y quiso jugar un poco.  
-¡¿Qué demonios haces, Gryffindor? – escupió la morena al ver de reojo los colores del uniforme de Hermione.

Toda la mesa se volvió a mirarla, el grito de Pansy había sido tan alto que, en verdad, medio comedor se había girado a ver qué pasaba. Era normal el odio de cualquier Slytherin a cualquier alumno ajeno a esa casa y sobre todo si se trataba de un Gryffindor. Hermione era la única que podía acercarse a esa mesa sin ser hechizada, insultada o agredida y realmente sólo podía por ser amiga de Draco, el la había defendido desde el principio, desde que aquel maldito Sombrero la puso en Gryffindor.

La cara de Pansy al darse cuenta de quién era enrojeció, Hermione le sonrió en respuesta, demostrando que no pasaba nada.

-Lo siento, tía….yo…no me fijé, estaba…- Su cara enrojeció más- estaba…  
-Ocupada contemplando el sol…- recitó Hermione. Hacía años que Pansy besaba el suelo que pisaba Malfoy, desde niños, pero hacía solo un par de ellos que lo veía como un hombre y Hermione se dio cuenta antes que la propia Pansy. Lo habían hablado y habían creado un mini código para hacer referencia a ello sin que nadie se diese cuenta.  
- ¿El Sol?- preguntó Crabbe con cara de estúpido mirando los altos ventanales del lugar y deduciendo torpemente que estaba nublado- Si no hay sol hoy.  
- Siempre hay Sol, Crabbe.- Dijo Hermione riendo acompañada por las risas de Pansy y las caras de incredulidad de los 3 chicos.- Que tu no seas capaz de verlo no quiere decir que no esté en su sitio.- afirmó.  
- Muy bonito -dijo Draco mirándolas sonriente- ¿Vamos a clase? No es que me apetezca pero es lo único bueno de los lunes, que la primera hora es un espectáculo de circo, aun no se por que acepté cursar esa asignatura. – añadió arrastrando las palabras y faltándole ojos para mirar a Hermione. Pansy le fulminó con la mirada y luego miró a Hermione que levantaba una ceja escéptica.- Podremos reírnos de algunos Gryffindor y del estúpido de Hagrid- Aclaró el rubio.  
- ¿Eso incluye a Hermione?- Preguntó Goyle – Ella es una de ellos

Hermione gruñó y le fulminó con la mirada, ya tenía su mano en la varita para atacarle cuando unas risas les sacaron a todos de su conversación, miraron al otro lado del Gran Comedor, a la mesa más alejada, a la mesa a la cual Hermione pertenecía. Alguien había caído al suelo, al parecer en alguna situación graciosa. Entre la multitud que reía en el otro lado del Salón, Hermione vio como un chico altísimo se levantaba del suelo cubierto de pudin, rojo de pies a cabeza de ira y vergüenza. Otro chico, moreno y más bajito se acercaba para ayudarle sin dejar de reír y el primero le gritaba y aventaba los brazos cubriendo a todos los espectadores de restos de pudin.

Todo el Comedor reía viendo la escena, apareció una joven pelirroja con una melena larguísima y brillante. La chica Weasley se acercaba al alto riendo y señalandole con el dedo como una madre cuando regaña a su hijo. Hermione sonreía, no era una risa burlona, era una sonrisa sincera. Nunca lo aceptaría en público, pero le encantaba ver como aquellos dos hermanos discutían. Eran una familia extraña los Weasley pero eran una familia y siempre estaban juntos. El semblante de Hermione se entristeció pero aun así sonreía, le daba rabia no haber estado en su mesa para contemplar el numerito Weasley del día, no solía perdérselo.

El director se levantó sonriendo y recordó a los alumnos que era hora de empezar las clases. Todos acabaron de desayunar a trompicones y salieron en masa del Gran Comedor, la gente reía y comentaba el numerito del pudin riendo. Los Slytherin se burlaban de la escena haciendo imitaciones, los Weasley solían ser muy criticados por los miembros de esa casa. Nadie, entre tanto barullo, se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Draco no se había apartado ni un solo segundo de Hermione, nadie vio que su mirada era triste cuando Goyle sentenció la más cruda de las realidades para el muchacho, que su mirada era de acero cuando vio que ella no aparata la vista de aquellos traidores, que ella sonreía con cariño ante la escena y no con sorna como todos sus amigos. Nadie vio el miedo, el dolor, la tristeza y la decepción en su fría mirada. Nadie excepto, tal vez, aquella que soñaba con ser dueña de sus atención, Pansy Parkinson.

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era, posiblemente, la peor de todas las asignaturas de Hogwarts, al menos desde que la impartía Hagrid, el guardabosque del colegio. Era bueno con los animales, pero se saltaba el temario, lo cual exasperaba a Hermione. Además cambiaba los animales interesantes e importantes del temario por animales monstruosos a los que él tenía especial cariño; aunque Hermione debía admitir que varias veces había logrado sorprenderla, los días que vieron los hipógrifos, el de los pegasos, los unicornios, los thestrals y las sirenas fueron verdaderas lecciones y ella no podía más que admitirlo, aunque solo fuese internamente.

Aquel día la clase empezó como siempre, agotamiento general por ser lunes por la mañana, los Gryffindor defendían a Hagrid porque era su naturaleza y los Slytherin se metían con el por el mismo motivo. Anunció el estudio de las Acromántulas y todos saltaros aterrorizados por la idea de tener una clase "practica". Hagrid dividió la clase en grupos de 4 alumnos a su elección, al llegar a dónde estaban Malfoy y los suyos levanto una ceja de su peluda cara.

-Veamos…Malfoy con…  
-¿Por qué tiene que elegir usted?- espetó el chico. Siempre era así de maleducado con el guardabosque.  
-¡Draco!- recriminó Hermione. El joven le devolvió la mirada algo sorprendido, aun no se acostumbraba a que la chica le reprendiera por algo que ella había hecho siempre con él, siendo más cruel si cabía posibilidad, pero aquello había cambiado cuando la nombraron prefecta de Gryffindor y a él de Slytherin.  
-Elijo yo- comenzó Hagrid- porque soy tu profesor, Malfoy. Te guste o no. Así que Malfoy con Crabbe, Goyle y…- Su mirada pasó de Pansy a Hermione, tanteando el terreno, decidiendo- Parkinson.  
-¡Sí! – dijo la aludida  
-¿Qué? – dijeron Draco y Hermione a la vez. Pansy miró a Hermione con odio.  
- Granger, tu con… Longbotton, - "ouch" - Potter – "doble ouch"- y Weasley.- concluyó feliz Hagrid.  
-¡Mierda!- susurró Hermione tras conocer a su "equipo".  
- ¿Qué? ¡No! Hagrid, no ¿Por qué?- Ron perseguía a Hagrid pidiéndole un cambio.- Por favor, anda por favor  
-No, soy tu profesor, obedece.

Ron volvió cabizbajo, se unió a su equipo y se dispusieron a escuchar cual sería su "castigo". Hagrid sonrió y dijo q trabajarían con crías de acromántula enjauladas. Debían hacer un diagrama. Hermione vio como la cara de Ron pasaba del blanco al rojo en segundo y de ahí al verde y al morado. Harry se acercó a la mesa del profesor para coger su jaula y volvió dejándola alejada de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Weasley. Te dan miedo las arañitas?- dijo ella socarronamente. En ese momento, Harry destapó la jaula y Hermione dio un salto para atrás cayendo de culo al suelo blanca como la tiza. Ron reía a carcajadas y recuperaba su color pese a estar alejándose de la jaula, de todos era conocido su pánico a los arácnidos.  
-¿Y a ti, Granger?- seguía riendo.  
-No esperaba que fuese tan grande, dijo recién nacidas, si es como una quaffle de grande!- dijo con voz temblorosa pero orgullosa levantándose.  
-Bueno, en verdad es muy pequeña.- dijo Ron y tanto él como Harry se miraron y los dos se estremecieron con algún recuerdo mutuo.  
-Dios callad y vamos a ello.- Dijo Neville que aun no había hablado.- Como volváis a contarme la aventura del bosque y las arañas vomitaré.

Hermione les miraba desconcertada a los tres, de qué debían estar hablando. Iba a preguntarlo cuando vio como Ron miraba con ojos crispados a su compañero. Prefirió no preguntar.

-¿Te has asustado, Herminia?- una risa de hiena les llegó desde unos metros más allá. Pansy Parkinson la miraba con placer y malicia, se acercaba riendo malévolamente mientras Crabbe y Goyle hacían el diagrama y Malfoy hablaba con Blaise Zabini sin hacer caso alguno a lo que pasaba.- Pobrecita Gryffindor que se ha asustado…- siguió- puede que tuvieses razón desde el principio, sabelotodo, y no fuese una buena elección mandarte a la "casa de los valientes".- Hermione no entendía nada, se suponía que era su amiga, ¿qué estaba pasando? No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Pa…Pa…Parkinson, - dijo Ron con voz temblorosa. Todos se giraron a verlo, su expresión era de miedo, de terror más bien, aunque dirigió una fugaz mirada a Harry quién enseguida miró a Pansy con la misma cara de horror. Neville tardó un poco en captarlo pero les siguió el juego. Hermione no entendía nada.- Pa…Parkinson..Llev…llevas una…

-Se…se debe de haber….-decía Harry con la cara contraída por el miedo. Hermione lo captó entonces.  
-¡Dios Pansy!- gritó ella y toda la clase se volvió a mirarles. La morena se había quedado parada en medio de un movimiento, su cara era un poema, de terror. NO llegaba a entender que sucedía y los 4 Gryffindor la miraban con pánico en sus rostros.  
- Qui…qui…quit….- tartamudeaba Ron alejándose de la chica.  
- Quítatela Pansy, Quítatela!- gritaba Hermione. Pansy la miró desconcertada pero sin comprender y Hermione decidió devolverle el golpe.- ¡Se ha escapado una acromántula! – Todo el mundo gritó mirando al suelo en su búsqueda- ¡La llevas encima corre, corre, quítatela corre!- bramaba con cara de terror mirando a su, hasta ahora, única amiga.

Pansy gritó, corrió, se sacudió la ropa gritando "quitádmela" "haced algo" "quitádmela" pero nadie hacía nada, poco a poco todos se dieron cuenta de que no era cierto pero Pansy seguía gritando hasta que Hagrid la cogió de la túnica, la levantó del suelo y la hizo callar.

-Señorita Parkinson, basta de numeritos, pónganse todos a trabajar ahora mismo y 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por el escándalo.

El alboroto fue general, entre risas y vítores de la mayoría y quejas de los Slytherin y tras 5 minutos más de discusión la clase siguió con otros 5 puntos menos para Slytherin por responder a un profesor. Cuando terminó la hora y Harry devolvió la jaula a la mesa, los tres chicos comenzaron a andar rumbo al castillo. Hermione quedó momentáneamente sola, miró a su alrededor, Pansy seguía ofendida por la actuación, Crabbe y Goyle se reían de ella y Malfoy seguía con Zabini.

-¡Ey! Un momento ¡Ey, Weasley!- dijo al fin corriendo para alcanzarles  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Granger?  
-Yo…bueno…Gracias, a los tres, por lo de antes digo – su cara estaba totalmente roja y la cara de los tres jóvenes era de incredulidad.  
-De nada,- respondió alegremente Harry- es un placer molestar a Parkinson y compañía  
- Y si eso implica quitarle puntos a Slytherin, más.- concluyó Neville.  
- No tienes que dar las gracias por algo que hacemos por gusto, Granger. No ha sido por ti.- dijo Ron.  
- Lo sé, pero me habéis ayudado aun cuando suelo ser odiosa con vosotros, Gracias -Repitió. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, nadie sabía que decir.- Bueno os dejo seguir, no quiero molestar…  
-Ven si quieres, total tenemos la misma clase ahora- dijo Harry cordialmente. Ron le miró con reprobación e incredulidad. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo?  
-Oh, la niñita Gryffindor y sus defensores teatreros- "otra vez no" pensó Hermione. Todos se giraron para ver a Parkinson con dos guardaespaldas acercándose.- Esto no va a quedar así…- amenazó sacando su varita.

Hermione fue a sacar la suya pero Harry y Ron ya las tenían en la mano, se giró a mirar a Neville y el también estaba ya en posición de ataque. Le parecía imposible aquella situación, pensó que incluso soñaba. Pansy envió un hechizo directo a ella, Neville la apartó de un tirón de túnica y Harry y Ron atacaron a la vez. Crabbe y Goyle también entraron en la pelea y las chispas cruzaban los jardines del colegio a velocidad vertiginosa. Ella, la mejor alumna del colegio, la más diestra con la varita estaba estática, sus amigos la atacaban, sus enemigos la defendían, no podía entenderlo. De repente una voz familiar que arrastraba las palabras mandó un hechizo potentísimo a sus defensores, Harry lo desvió y Pansy aprovechó el descuido para mandar una maldición a su ex amiga. Ron se cruzó en su camino realizando un encantamiento "protego" que cubrió a los cuatro Gryffindors e hizo rebotar la maldición contra Crabbe.

-Has elegido tu camino, TRAIDORA- Gritó Parkinson con ira mientras Ron mantenía el escudo sobre los cuatro y se alejaban hacia el castillo. La mirada de Hermione buscó a Draco que entre triste y resentido los seguía con la mirada.

Entraron al castillo y Ron retiró el escudo, Hermione se quedó en el sitio. Respiraba con dificultad, las piernas le flaquearon y Neville y Harry la sostuvieron cuando se desplomó llorando. La castaña se deshizo de la ayuda y salió corriendo hasta el baño más próximo, cruzándose con Ginny que enseguida la siguió dentro para ver que había pasado y ayudarla.

Hermione estaba dolida, sabía que aquel había sido el momento, había perdido a sus amigos y ahora estaba sola. Había sido muy cruel a lo largo de los años con todos los alumnos ajenos a su grupo y ahora nadie la quería cerca. Y sin embargo, los alumnos a los que más había torturado eran los que ahora le defendían de sus amigos, la estaban ayudando. NO podía entenderlo.

-Anímate- dijo Ginny cuando ella dejó de hipar y sollozar- ¿qué te han hecho esos tres?- añadió mirando hacia la puerta del baño de las chicas.  
- Ayudarme  
- ¿Y por eso lloras, tan terrible ha sido que alguien te ayude?- dijo Ginny sorprendida  
Hermione le miró a los ojos, era una chica hermosa pese a las muchas veces que ella lo había negado en público y además era buena persona, pese a todo, estaba ahí ayudándola.  
-Gracias- dijo levente. Parecía una nueva costumbre…  
-No hay de que- respondió Ginny sonriente- anda, levántate. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?¿Estas mejor?- Hermione asintió.  
-Estoy mejor, en serio. Pansy se rió de mi en clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, yo estaba en el grupo con ellos- dijo señalando a la puerta- y se burlaron de Pansy para defenderme o para divertirse, no se- dijo escuetamente. Ginny solo comentó un leve "Típico de ellos" - el profesor le quitó puntos a Slytherin y cuando acabó la hora vinieron para atacarme y ellos volvieron a defenderme. No puedo creer que me hiciera eso, soy su amiga, bueno…era- terminó sollozando.  
-No puedes fiarte de una serpiente- sentenció Ginny- para ser la alumna más inteligente del colegio en décadas, parece que los principios básicos no los conoces…- añadió sonriendo.  
- Pero yo soy…  
- No - cortó la pelirroja- Tú no eres una serpiente rastrera, quieres ser una serpiente rastrera. No es lo mismo.  
Hermione se sintió ofendida y alagada al mismo tiempo, pero en ambos casos confundida por la ayuda recibida.  
- ¿Por qué…  
- Porque lo necesitabas, Hermione. Sólo te he ayudado porque lo necesitabas. No me caes bien, no cuando te has pasado años insultando a mi familia, a mi hermano, a mí, a mi casa, a mis amigos, a todo el mundo. Pero todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez y no soy nadie para negártela, se…- se interrumpió sonrojándose un poco  
- Qué - demandó Hermione  
- Se que no tienes muchos amigos.- afirmó la pelirroja mirándole a los ojos.  
- No - dijo firmemente - Ya no tengo NINGUN amigo - Corrigió - Pero no necesito compasión de nadie. - se levantó, las lágrimas ya no existían, solo ira.  
- No es compasión…sólo ha sido un punto de apoyo pero si no lo quieres, tranquila, no te molestaré más - dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la puerta tranquilamente, sin ofenderse por la reacción de la castaña - en cambio, si lo necesitas lo tendrás. Soy fácil de encontrar – dijo sonriendo y moviendo la larga melena roja con orgullo - soy una Weasley.- y sin más salió, dejándola sola en el baño y sintiendo una leve punzada de envidia.

Cuando Hermione salió tras ella ya no había nadie allí para esperarla. Se alisó la túnica; se colocó el pelo, más por costumbre que por otra cosa y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Ron, Harry y Neville estaban sentados juntos en la última fila de la clase de McGonagall. Aquella era su clase favorita y siempre se sentaba delante, sola. Miró a los tres chicos, sólo Neville le saludó así que se sentó donde siempre. La clase fue interesante y logró varios puntos por su transformación de un pájaro en un diminuto dragón.

Al salir perdió de vista a los tres jóvenes, ella quería agradecerles de nuevo su ayuda, se cruzó por los pasillos con Ginny pero ni siquiera consiguió verle los ojos, la pelirroja iba riendo con otras chicas. Fue directa a la clase de Historia de la Magia, cuyo EXTASIS preparaba muy poca gente. Ya estaban todos los asientos de la primera fila ocupados así que se sentó en la segunda entre dos chicos de otra casa, justo delante del trío Gryffindor.

A los 5 minutos la clase era un desastre, la mayoría de los alumnos dormitaba o hacía deberes de otras asignaturas. Hermione solía atender sin problemas pero ese no era aun día normal. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y agacho la cabeza para escribir. Luego, tras esperar a que se secase la tinta, lo doblo en dos y se lo dio a quién tenía detrás.

Harry cogió el papel sorprendido y lo leyó para sí:

_"Hola, no he podido hablar con vosotros antes. Solo quería agradeceros de nuevo el ayudarme esta mañana, una y otra vez, cuando yo he sido odiosa con vosotros siempre. Muchas Gracias por ayudarme. Y, Ron, siento haberme burlado de ti con lo de la acromántula. H. Granger"_

Harry pasó la nota a sus compañeros, ambos la leyeron incrédulos ¿Hermione Granger disculpándose? Woow. Cada uno escribió su respuesta en el dorso de la hoja y se la pasaron a la muchacha de vuelta. Hermione tomó la nota temblorosa, no sabía si recibiría algo bueno o malo, de hecho no esperaba recibir respuesta alguna. Desdobló el pergamino:

_"No tienes que agradecer nada. Esas serpientes se lo merecen todo y más. ¿Estás mejor? Espero que sí. Neville"_

_"No hay de qué, como dice Neville fue un gusto darles lo que se merecían, aunque sí es cierto que siempre has sido un poco odiosa. Harry"_

_"De Nada"_

Hermione sonrió ante los tres comentarios, aunque no sabía por qué le dolía ver que el último era tan corto y frío. Ron la odiaba y no lograba entender por qué eso le molestaba tanto, se lo había ganado a pulso durante 6 largos años, no debería ser una novedad para ella que la odiasen pero el desprecio de los dos hermanos le había caído como un balde de agua fría. El fin de la clase fue anunciado y todos los alumnos salieron en estampida, ella seguía sentada meditando. Neville le dijo un agradable "hasta ahora", Harry solo movió la cabeza, Ron la ignoró completamente.

Tenían una hora de descanso hasta la comida, pensó en ir a la biblioteca a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, pero por una vez los libros no lograron animarla, ni siquiera calmarla, así que salió de allí rumbo al Gran Comedor, esperaría fuera hasta que abriesen las puertas para la comida.

No podía creer que hubiese pasado todo aquello, bajó las escaleras distraída, su mente seguía en los jardines rememorando lo sucedido aquella mañana. Habían pasado horas desde aquello pero seguía sin encontrarle sentido a nada. Siguió bajando las escaleras recordando cada segundo del día para buscar cual había sido el punto de inflexión, cuándo había decidido Pansy declararle la guerra abierta y por qué.

Entonces lo vio y lo entendió todo. Al pie de la escalera principal, en la puerta del Gran Comedor, Pansy cogía a Draco del brazo y le hablaba con excesiva melosidad en su voz aguda. Draco pasaba de ella y hablaba con los gorilas que tenía por guardaespaldas. Cuando Draco se giró y la vio solo tuvo ojos para ella y Pansy volvió a fulminarla con la mirada.

Hermione bajó decidida, directa a dónde ellos estaban para aclarar las cosas. La mirada de Draco era esperanzada y las del resto iracundas, Crabbe aun tenía marcas de los tentáculos que le habían salido en la cara y que la Sra Pomfrey le había quitado en un periquete.

-¿Qué haces aquí, traidora?  
-No vengo a hablar contigo, Parkinson.  
-Tan cuidado, Granger – Hermione quedó falcada en el suelo, Malfoy nunca la llamaba así. Su tono era de desprecio pero sus ojos no. Decidió jugársela.  
-No tengo miedo a lo que tú me puedas hacer, Malfoy- dijo cortante. La cara el rubio cambió en un segundo a la incredulidad. Soltó a Pansy y se adelantó un paso.  
-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Malfoy?  
-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Granger?- Malfoy sonrió pero Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle no estaban por la labor de perdonarle tan rápido.  
- Largo de Aquí, Gryffindor, ya sabes lo que les hacemos a los de tu calaña- amenazó Goyle.  
-No tienes cerebro ni velocidad para hacerme nada, Greg, lo que sabes te lo enseñé yo…- había sido un error ofenderlo, pero era la pura verdad.  
- Te arrepentirás de eso, niñata - gruño sacando su varita.  
- ¡Goyle!- reprendió Malfoy exasperado.  
- Me gustaría ver cómo le pones una mano encima, capullo- dijo una voz fuerte y firme desde su izquierda.  
- Granger, ¿no sabes que cuatro contra uno es algo estúpido? Incluso cuando dos de ellos sean trols.- preguntó Otra voz a su derecha.

Hermione vio sorprendida que Potter y Weasley volvían a defenderla y ni siquiera estaba en una pelea, todavía. Neville y La chica Weasley llegaban en ese momento también. Ginny miró a Hermione a los ojos y vió el desconcierto en ellos.

- Ron, Harry. Dejad de meteros en peleas ayudando a gente que no quiere ayuda - Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho, un dolor agudo que no supo reconocer.  
- Ginny – susurró con ojos suplicantes. Ésta sonrió ampliamente y sacó su varita.  
- O mejor, Vamos a jugar un rato. - todos se sorprendieron por su cambio de actitud pero aceptaron la propuesta sacando sus varitas, todos menos Hermione que no pretendía un enfrentamiento en pleno centro del castillo, era casi la hora de comer, los alumnos no tardarían en acudir, de hecho ya había muchos alumnos mirando curiosos la escena. Ella era prefecta, y había tres prefectos más en el lugar…  
- Ey ey, nadie ha dicho nada de peleas - dijo temerosa.  
- La cara de esos tres lo dice todo…- dijo Neville  
- Piérdete bola de…- Pansy calló de repente. Neville sonrió ampliamente  
- ¿Bola de qué?- Pansy enrojeció al darse cuenta del repaso que le estaba haciendo a Neville, desde luego que había cambiado mucho…- ¡Muérdete la lengua y envenénate, víbora!  
- Hermione- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras, suplicante- deja todo esto, pasa de esa basura traidora a la sangre y vamos a comer, anda. A estos tres se les pasará el enfado en dos días, lo sabes.- Malfoy hablaba despreocupadamente, había bajado su varita aun cuando todos las tenían en alto.  
- ¿Basura?- dijo Ron enrojeciendo de ira. Hermione puso una mano instintivamente sobre la de él para que no hiciese nada. La descarga eléctrica que sintió en el tren el día de su llegada a Hogwarts volvió mucho más intensa. Ambos se miraron sintiendo el calor de ese ligero contacto. Nada existía salvo ellos, mirándose. Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo un rayo de chispas plateadas dirigiéndose a Ron. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba delante de él, cubriéndole. Vio a Malfoy abrir sus ojos, incrédulo ante su reacción, bajando la varita con terror en los ojos al saber que ella recibiría la maldición. El rayo le dio de pleno en el pecho y la hizo retroceder varios metros, empujando a Ron con ella y cayendo ambos, uno sobre el otro, al otro lado de la sala. La multitud que ya estaba congregada allí soltó gritos y comentarios al aire. Se podía predecir una gran batalla en cuestión de segundos cuando una voz autoritaria rasgó el murmullo y cruzó la sala.  
-DRACO MALFOY, A MI DESPACHO, AHORA. Potter, Longbotton lleven al sr Weasley y a la srta Granger a la enfermería. Y con ustedes tres hablaré más tarde- añadió para Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson dándose la vuelta. Su mal humor era palpable, enfadar a Minerva McGonagall nunca era buena idea y había pillado a Malfoy de pleno. Caminó rumbo a su despacho con paso firme y decidido llevando al culpable a su lado, cabizbajo, cabreado y sintiéndose traicionado.

* * *

**Y bien?**


	12. Sangre

**Welcome Back!**

**Aquí estoy mágicamente pronto para traer otro capítulo. a ver que opináis!**

**Nota:** Casi **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**, la que todo lo crea y lo destruye. **Yo no gano nada con esta publicación** más que mi felicidad y la de los que al leera quedan con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de leer en sus mentes. Porque la lectura es la mejor droga jamás creada por el hombre.

* * *

**Capítulo 12.: Sangre.**

Ron sintió el olor a hierro al instante, sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca y el dolor en su espalda. La potencia del hechizo les había arrastrado a los dos por todo el hall del castillo y había ido a darse contra una d las grandes columnas. La espalda le mandaba calambrazos de dolor, pero no le dolía nada más. En cambio, el olor a sangre lo invadía todo. Sintió el líquido caliente sobre su camisa y en sus manos, el peso de Hermione sobre él era muy leve, él nunca se había dado cuenta de lo menuda que era la prefecta. Al bajar su mirada hacia ella, el pánico le invadió por completo, las heridas no dejaban de abrirse, multiplicarse; la sangre brotaba incesante y Granger no se movía.

Harry y los otros llegaron enseguida a dónde ellos estaban, sus caras eran de terror absoluto. Ron intentó levantarse con cuidado para llevar a la prefecta a la enfermería, gritó a sus amigos desesperado para que lo hiciesen. Entre Harry y Neville levantaron a Granger y Ginny ayudó a su hermano a levantarse y llegar a la enfermería.

EL camino fue corto, aunque se hizo eterno, Hermione no dejaba de sangrar y el reguero de sangre que cruzó el castillo era demasiado tétrico para que los alumnos quisieran cotillear qué había pasado. Los 5 Gryffindors llegaron cubiertos de sangre a la enfermería y la sra Pombfrey casi se desmayó de la impresión al verlos.

- ¡¿Pero qué diantres ha pasado? - Gritó mientras se movía de un lado para otro dando movimientos de varita aquí y allá.

- Estamos todos bien salvo ella - dijo Ron gritando descontrolado - Toda la sangre que ve es suya, tiene que hacer algo!

Madame Ponfrey les obligó a sentarse en el fondo d la enfermería mientras trataba de curar a Hermione, pero tan pronto como sanaba un corte otro aparecía de nuevo. La enfermmera solo separó la varita de la muchacha dos veces, la primera para convocar un frasco menudo de un tono verde fosforescente que vertió sobre los labios de Hermione. La segunda, fue un rápido movimiento que envió una boluta de humo plateado a través de la puerta.

Los chicos sabían muy bién qué era aquello. Era un patronus. Lupin les había enseñado como hacerlo en quinto curso. LEs había explicado como auyentaba a los dementores y como algunos magos muy diestros podían utilizarlos para enviar mensajes a otro mago.

Harry y los otros habían visto como se hacía, en sus casas aparecían muchas veces patronus de unos u otros amigos de sus padres. "Era un método que usaban los miembros de la Orden antiguamente", decía siempre James. "Muy secreto", asentía Sirius. Pero nunca nadie les contaba qué era la Orden o para qué había existido.

La puerta de la Enfermería se abrió de golpe y una capa negra ondeó al entrar en la enfermería. Los ojos de Snape parecían salirse de sus órbitas al ver a Hermione y sus heridas. Madamme Ponfrey no había parado ni un segundo, sudaba del esfuerzo y sin embargo Hermione no paraba de sangrar.

- Severus, oh Severus. No se que hacer, como siga así se desangrará si no es ya demasiado tarde. Se que tu conoces este conjuro, por favor, tienes que ayudarme...

- Aparta, Poppy. - Madamme Ponfrey se apartó y cerró las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de Hermione. Acudió corriendo a examinar al resto de ellos y limpió la sangre de sus túnicas y sus caras. Ninguno tenía nada grave salvo los moratones de Ron y la Enfermera se quedó mucho más tranquila.

-¿por qué ha llamado al profesor Snape? - Quiso saber Harry.

- Ese hechizo que le han echado, bueno es mas bien una maldición. Es magia oscura.

- ¿Y por qué no ha llamado al profesor Lupin?

- Digamos que el profesor Lupin no tiene tanta experiencia con "este" hechizo como la tiene el profesor Snape. - dijo Madamme Ponfrey dejando claro que no daría mas explicaciones. - Anda muchacho, tómate esto y échate, se te pasará el dolor en unos minutos.

Ron tomó la poción y se recostó, pero no pudo relajarse como la enfermera le pedía. Los otros tres amigos estaban tensos en el borde de la cama. Las miradas fijas en las cortinas blancas y en el charco granate de sangre que sobresalía ya por debajo. Oian como Snape susurraba palabras para sanar a Hermione, veían los destellos de su varita pero parecía que nada pasaba. Madamme Ponfrey limpió todo el reguero de sangre que habían formado al llegar, preparaba algún tipo de poción para Hermione y los ingredientes volaban como locos por toda la enfermería.

Al cabo de una hora, habían pasado casi todos los profesores por la enfermería. McGonagall no podía creer que hubiese sido algo tan grave, puesto que al ver a Hermione caer no había visto nada de sangre y pensó que había sido un desmaius muy potente. Al instante, salió de allí diciendo que le aumentaría el castigo a Malfoy, pero antes de salir les dijo a los cuatro gryffindors que se reunirían con ella y el resto de los participantes de la pelea en cuanto Hermione estuviese recuperada.

Al parecer, la pelea del vestíbulo ya era conocida por todo el castillo. Ningún profesor molestó a Snape con su trabajo y nadie pidió a los cuatro amigos que se fueran de allí aun cuando era sabido por toda la escuela el odio que existía entre ellos y la prefecta.

Finalmente, las cortinas se descorrieron ligeramente y Snape salió cubierto de sangre y sudor. Su mirada se cruzó con las miradas de terror de los cuatro amigos.

-¿Quién la sido? - Demandó furioso. Su varita en alto, la rabia y la ira brotando en cada una de sus palabras.

- Malfoy - Respondió Harry temeroso. Nunca en los siete años de discusiones que había tenido con aquel profesor le había visto tan fuera de sus casillas.- ¿Hermione...?

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Draco? - La mirada de Snape pasó a reflejar la mas pura de las sorpresas. - No puede ser... a Granger...

- ¿Pero está ella bien, profesor? - Preguntó Ginny impaciente.

- Sobrevivirá - dijo Snape secamente. - No puedo creer que Draco atacase a Granger...

- Señor - Dijo Ron con mas seguridad.- Malfoy iba a atacarme a mi y Granger se interpuso, aun no se por qué.

- Bueno, eso tiene más sentido. Aun así tengo que hablar con él. - Y sin más salió de la enfermería con su capa ondeando tras de si.

-Creo que voy a ir a avisar a Pansy de que Hermione está bien - Dijo Ginny al cabo de un rato.

-¡¿QUÉ?

- ¿Estás loca?

- ¡No puedes decirlo en serio, Ginny!

-¡Oh, venga chicos! Son sus amigos. Por raros e idiotas que sean todos, son sus amigos. Seguro que quieren saber cómo está.

- Ginny, no son sus amigos. Se han reído de ella, la han insultado, la han atacado 3 veces HOY.

- No veis que todo es porque a Pansy le gusta Draco y a Draco...bueno... Tenía la varita bajada hasta que...ya sabes - Dijo mirando a su hermano.

Las miradas de los tres amigos se encontraron, Ron enrojeció un poco y se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

-O sea, que encima es culpa mía.

- No he dicho eso, Ronald. A Draco le gusta Hermione, ¡venga!, no es tan difícil verlo. Cuando ha visto que ella quería que nos quedásemos, él ha rabiado de celos! POr eso TE atacó. Voy a avisarles, seguro que quieren saber commo está.

- Ginny, si quisieran - era Neville quién hablaba - hubiesen venido. SI ha venido hasta Luna para ver como estábamos y como estaba Granger. Ellos también podrían haberlo hecho.

- Igual están castigados...

- Olvídalo - dijo una voz débil desde el otro lado de la cortina. Los cuatro corrieron a ver como estaba sin esperar al permiso de la enfermera. Hermione estaba echada, toda la sangre limpiada de su ropa y su cara aunque quedaban algunas gotas aquí y allá. Estaba muy pálida y parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento.- Olvídalo Ginny. Neville tiene razón, hubiesen venido si hubiesen querido. Nunca han sido mis amigos...- sentenció más para sí que para el resto.

Los cuatro se la quedaron mirando, querían decir algo para reconfortarla pero no sabían por donde empezar. En ese momento la puerta de la Enfermería se abrió y la profesora McGonagall entró seguida de una mujer y un hombre de mediana edad.

- Salid de aquí, por favor. Os mandaré llamar a los cuatro cuando la srta Granger se encuentre mejor, si queréis.

Los cuatro asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Una vez fuera Neville apremió a Harry.

- Corre saca la capa.

- No la llevo encima

- Venga Harry, siempre la llevas.

- No cabemos todos y seguro que no deberíamos entrar ahora...

- Harry, - Era ginny - Por favor.

Ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos, Harry sacó la capa de la mochila y la pasó a la muchacha. Ésta la pasó sobre los otros tres pero ya eran muy altos y se les veía más de un palmo de pierna.

- Os lo he dicho, ya no cabemos los cuatro.

- Mirad, yo me voy a decirle a los capullos esos que Granger está bien y vosotros averiguad qué pasa ahí dentro.

- Pero si acabas de decir...

- Lo se, pero Ginny tiene razón, espero.

Cuando Neville salió de debajo de la capa esta bajó un poco dejando solo unos centímetros al descubierto. Los tres magos se juntaron un poco más para incomodidad de Harry y entraron a la enfermería aprovechando que Neville fingía haberse dejado un libro dentro.

Andaron muy despacio hasta el último rincón de la enfermería y escucharon en silencio. La estraña mujer, morena y alta con facciones afiladas y mirada penetrante, era Jasmina Granger y el hombre que le acompañaba, alto, moreno y con ojos azules, era Leopold Granger. Los padres de Hermione. los tres amigos se sorprendieron mucho. nunca les habían visto en el andén y desde luego no se parecían en nada a Hermione. Ambos eran altísimos, delgados y descaradamente ricos. Vestían ropajes caros y joyas enormes y relucientes.

Al parecer McGonagall les había llamado por el grave estado de su hija y habían acudido de inmediato. No parecía el tipo de padres se que preocupan por sus hijos, pero allí estaban. En aquel momento Madamme Ponfrey le estaba explicando algo, el trio tuvo que acercarse un poco más para entender lo que decían.

- Hermione ha perdido mucha sangre, sra Granger. - Explicaba la enfermera - Demasiada. Necesitamos realizarle una transfusión ya que, aun con las pociones que le he dado para que perdiese menos sangre, la maldición era muy potente y su hija necesita un aporte extra para poder recuperarse.

La cara de los padres de Hermione era un poema, parecía que les estaban pidiendo algo imposible, insólito y maleducado. Se negaron en redondo a hacerlo.

-Pero podría no recuperarse, podría tener graves consecuencias. Uno de ustedes debe ser compatible y no duele, no se preocupen.

Con suma resistencia, el sr Granger siguió a la enfermera y se dejó pinchar. Ésta dió un toquecito a la muestra con la varita y salieron chispas rojas.

-¡Vaya! No es usted - dijo intentando sonar divertida. - La cara del sr Granger se tensó. Los tres amigos no entendían por qué algo tan sencillo les causaba tantas molestias.

- Es su hija, por Merlín. ¿No pueden colaborar un poco más?- Decía Harry, Ginny asintió indignada y harry no pudo evitar respirar profundamente el olor de su cabello. Ron le miró en ese momento y no supo como interpretar la cara de idiota que tenía su amigo.

- Mamá ya nos hubiese puesto a todos en fila para ver quién de todos es más compatible, si ahi estuviese uno d nosotros - dijo Ginny sacando a ambos amigos de sus pensamientos.

- Cierto.

Al otro lado de la enfermería, la sr Granger se resistía a realizar la prueba. Tras cinco minutos de discusión Madamme Ponfrey consiguió su muestra y sorprendida, vio como salían chispas rojas de su varita.

- No puede ser, es imposible - murmuraba mientras los señores Granger cruzaban una mirada de terror. - Algo debe haber salido mal. Igual la sangre de Hermione estaba mezclada con algo cuando tomé la muestra. Debemos repetirlo, sí, eso es.

- no creo que sea Necesario. - dijo firmemente el padre de Hermione.

- Les estoy diciendo que sin una transfución su hijapuede quedar gravemente afectada por tanta pérdida de sangre... - La voy de la sra Ponfrey había pasado de su jovial y cordial voz a una de indignación e incredulidad. - Pienso repetir las pruebas, uno de ustedes debe ser compatible.- La voz de la sra Granger sonó lejana y triste:

- No importa cuántas veces haga la prueba, nunca saldrá positiva. - El terror afloró en los ojos de su marido, las sospechas en los de la enfermera. Los latidos de los tres amigos prácticamente pararon para escuchar con mayor atención, todos contenían la respiración y algo se movió levemente tras la cortina blanca, ajeno a la atención de todos los presentes. - Hermione no es nuestra hija biológica.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Se que queréis más de Alice y Abraham, pero vendrá más adelante, no desesperéis.

Un beseet


End file.
